Pandémonium
by Miharasu
Summary: Afin de réaliser ses sombres souhaits, Lucy part à l'aventure avec Natsu, un démon-dragon, pour devenir Reine des Démons. Mais son rang d'héritière n'est pas accepté par toutes les créatures des ombres, et la jeune humaine devra pour parvenir à ses fins combattre ceux qui sont ses futurs sujets. Natsu et Lucy parviendront-ils à faire entendre leur cause ?
1. Chapter 1 : Héritage

_Il y a toujours eu deux type de magie, chacune s'opposant, comme chaque chose en ce monde._

_L'équilibre est fait car rien ne devient plus fort que son opposé._

_La haine ne dépasse pas l'amour _

_La soif de vengeance ne vaut pas plus que le pardon _

_Les ténèbres ne surpassent pas la lumière..._

Du moins c'est ce que je voulais croire en montant petit à petit cette pente rocheuse. Une odeur d'humidité flottait dans l'air, rendant chaque chose plus odorante. Le bois pourrit, les pierres glissantes, la terre boueuse... Les nuages menaçaient encore, mais je savais qu'il ne pleuvrait pas tout de suite, parce que je savais qu'il avait les yeux posé sur moi. Car le beau temps ne surpasse pas le mauvais, car la lumière n'est pas au dessus des ténèbres, mais que moi j'ai choisi d'aller vers eux...

Je sens la pente sous mes pieds nus toujours plus glissantes, les roches acérées me taillent les pieds, j'avance toujours à contre-courant contre ce vent puissant qui fait tout pour me repousser. Mais aussi bien me repousse-t-il, aussi bien m'accueille-t-il dans son royaume : depuis bien trop longtemps à présent j'ai tout fait pour obtenir les marques qui feront de moi la digne héritière de ce pouvoir qui m'attend en haut de cette montagne, je ne peux plus reculer, mon passé comme mon avenir sont en jeu. Les nuages noirs se sont rassemblés, et je sens bientôt la pente s'adoucir, les rochers boueux être remplacés par une terre trop sèche pour l'humidité qui règne. Ici, le vent a brusquement cessé, comme pour me laisser seule aucun bruit ne survient, comme si tout était figé, les couleurs sont grises ici, tristes et sombres. Seuls les nuages tourbillonnant au dessus de cette place étrange comme si elle en était le centre. Je sais très bien ce que je dois faire à présent, et il n'est plus question de refuser. Le moindre pas en arrière me serait fatal, il est temps d'aller de l'avant, de laisser ce qui est derrière là où il est. Bientôt j'abandonnerai tout ce qui fait de moi ce que je suis, je le crains, mais il le faut.

Le centre de la montagne qu'_ils _appellent « La Montagne du Roi » semble vivante, des sensations de froid et de chaud sous mes pieds meurtris semblent se battre, comme en tentative de déséquilibrer pour de bon l'ordre de ce monde. Allez savoir à quoi bon cherchent-ils à faire cela, déséquilibrer le tout ne ferait que les détruire. Mais qu'en sait-on, piètres vivants ?

_**« Toi, Ô maître à la recherche du chaos... »**_

L'orage répondit à ma voix pourtant si tremblante. Je prenais lentement mon inspiration, ramenant mes bras levés devant moi, fermant les yeux : le ciel était toujours plus noir et les nuages continuaient de tourbillonner tel une tempête.

_**« Écoute les vœux de celle qui désire ton pouvoir. »**_

Le vent se remit à souffler sur la placette en pierre, et à mes oreilles son sifflement me paru semblable à celui du souffle d'un vieillard. Je sentais son regard sur moi, scrutant chaque parcelle de mon corps, surveillant chaque vacillement de mon âme. Je sais qu'au moindre faux pas, ma venue sera sans suite. Je ramenais mes mains contre ma poitrine en lâchant un long soupir de malaise, murmurant en derniers mots :

_**« Cesse de te cacher... Roi Démon. »**_

Cette fois-ci, les sombres nuages qui menaçaient depuis peu s'abattirent sur la placette, m'assaillant de toutes parts. Le sol devint glacial, en moi s'éleva un froid qui me semblait mortel. Tous mes muscles étaient tendus mais mes membres frémissaient. Mes jambes tremblaient tant que je les sentais presque se dérober sous mes pieds : j'étais terrifiée. Je n'ai entendu que ce que l'on disait en surface de ce pacte, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il se passerait si je faisais erreur. Mon Dieu, dites-moi que je ne me suis pas trompée... Tout devint noir autour de moi, les nuages me semblaient être un voile de fumée opaque. Un souffle se glissa à mon oreille, à la fois glacial et brûlant.

**« Pour quelles raisons un simple humain ose-t-il déranger mon observation ?**

**-Roi Démon... »**

Ma voix semblait résonner à mes oreilles, comme si elle restait enfermée en moi. Je relevais les yeux vers le haut de ce cyclone noir qui m'entourait : en haut, le ciel ressemblait à une échappatoire. Si j'avais eu des ailes, la terreur m'aurait emportée là-haut, en sécurité... Je m'étais moi-même laissée coincer. Je reportais mon attention face à moi, et dans le voile obscure se découpa un éclat étrange. Il m'observait encore et toujours, comment pouvait-il dire que je dérangeais son observation quand celle-ci était fixée sur moi ? Je déglutissais avec difficulté.

**« Ce que l'on dit sur votre plaisir à mentir est donc vrai.**

**-Crois-tu les rumeurs ?**, répondit sa voix soupirante avec un son qui ressemblait à un rire.

**-Lorsqu'elles concernent le Malin, je pense pouvoir leur faire confiance... »**

Le Roi Démon rit à nouveau. Il s'amusait de notre discussion. Je me laissais aller à un sourire nerveux, mais mes mains ne voulaient pas quitter mes épaules tremblantes et je sentais mes dents claquer, je n'aurai su dire si ce fut de terreur ou de froid.

**« Alors, Lucy Heartfilia... »**

Je me figeais à l'entente de mon nom. La véritable discussion allait débuter... Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, les yeux fixés sur ce point lumineux, les sourcils froncés.

**« ... ou devrais-je dire Héritière ?**

**-Qu'importe le nom que l'on me donne, je ne suis ici que pour une chose.**

**-Énonce ce souhait qui brûle tes lèvres, humaine. »**

Mon souhait... ? Mes bras retombèrent le long de mon corps, je fermais les yeux. Tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis que j'avais débuté ce voyage. J'avais surmonté tant d'obstacles pour obtenir uniquement quelques distinctions aux yeux de ce Roi Démon. Des obstacles immondes... Il était temps pour moi d'achever ce voyage. Ou plutôt d'en commencer un nouveau.

_**« Je suis ici pour obtenir le pouvoir Ultime. »**_

**« Et quel est-il ? »**

Il se jouait de moi. Je rouvrais les yeux, fixant une dernière fois le ciel. Adieu, liberté humaine.

_**« Je souhaite devenir la Reine des Démons. »**_

Un long rire rauque et sinistre dans lequel sembla se faire entendre le craquement sinistre d'un coup de tonnerre retentit soudain, s'élevant vers le ciel sur lequel se referma les nuages noir. La tempête sombre se dissipa avec un hurlement de loup. Je crus un instant que la force du vent allait me détacher du sol, mais tout cessa soudain. Dans le ciel, les nuages courraient, grandissaient, déferlaient sur les lieux tel un voile de Nuit Éternelle. Écartant mes bras que j'avais ramenés devant mon visage pour le protéger de ce vent violent, je pu découvrir de mes propres yeux la silhouette du Roi Démon. Sur cette ombre plus noire que la nuit, un sourire sembla se découper, comme si de ses lèvres s'échappaient une lumière qui aurait engloutie. Je ne distinguais ni ses yeux ni son visage, et les contours même de sa silhouette pour tout dire semblaient presque trop flous. Je reculais légèrement, méfiante, sans pour autant quitter des yeux cet être majestueux et mystérieux.

_**« Héritière de mes pouvoirs... »**_

Je relevais la tête d'un air toujours plus surpris. Sa voix semblait soudain plus proche, moins soupirante, mais j'avais du mal à en distinguer les tonalité. On aurait dit que plusieurs voix se faisaient entendre, et pourtant je n'en distinguais aucune, comme si elles étaient toutes faites pour retentir ensemble d'un même son. Le Roi Démon tendit alors la main : au centre de sa paume brilla alors l'étrange lueur que je fixais plus tôt.

_**« Toi qui te pense digne de mes pouvoirs,**_

_**Toi qui a prouvé que tu en était marquée,**_

_**Débute ton nouveau Voyage. »**_

Une violente douleur traversa mon ventre. Je ne pu retenir un violent cri de douleur qui s'échappa de mes lèvres pour se précipiter vers le ciel d'un noir pur. Cette fois-ci, mes jambes ne supportèrent plus mon poids, et ma joue vint rencontrer le sol glacé. Je parvenais à peine à garder mes yeux humides de douleur fixés sur lui : le Roi Démon sourit en rabaissant sa main, se mettant de côté en achevant de murmurer ses derniers mots :

**« Ces quelques pouvoirs te permettront d'invoquer des sujets pour te protéger de tes futurs sujets. Va, Lucy Heartfilia. Combat l'Ombre et la Lumière. J'ai hâte d'en être à notre prochaine rencontre, montre que je ne me suis pas trompé à ton sujet. »**

Son corps, peu à peu, s'évapora en un nouveau voile de nuages sombres et s'éleva vers l'ombre qui se dessinait dans le ciel. Peu à peu, sa forme se précisa : deux grandes ailes recouvraient le ciel, en cachant les étoiles et se dilatant toujours plus loin, engloutissant tout le ciel alentour. La douleur se dissipa peu à peu, et je pus me redresser. À genou sur la placette, je fixais le ciel d'un regard épuisé par les événements. Il était si étrange... Mais j'avais décidé de suivre son chemin pour devenir la Reine des Démons, coûte que coûte. Quand bien même que je ne sois qu'une simple humaine, quand bien même que je fusse haïe par toutes ces créatures des ombres pour ce que je suis à l'origine...

Avant même d'ailleurs que je n'eus le temps de me remettre de cette épreuve, des bruits se firent entendre autour, tel un orchestre de murmures et de pas discrets. Bien vite, des ombres se hissèrent sur la place, de plus en plus nombreuses. Il y eu des cris de désapprobations, des regards assassins... Et je savais qu'ils étaient tous tournés vers moi. Je me redressais avec un soupir, époussetant mes genoux, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les avis des créatures des ombres qui m'entouraient...

_**« Comment est-ce possible ?**_

_**-Elle n'est même pas démon...**_

_**-Pire, elle n'est même pas des nôtres.**_

_**-Pas même une créature impure...**_

**-Je n'y crois pas ! »**

Je relevais la tête à l'entente de cette voix plus forte que les autres. Quelqu'un me défiais donc déjà. Cet homme semblait particulièrement nerveux : il jouait de longues griffes arborant ses doigts en me fixant, tête penchée sur le côté comme un tic.

**« Elle doit juste être arrivée après coup. Humaine, où est passé celui qui a passé le contrat ?!**

**-Au vu de ton niveau d'intelligence il aurait pu te passer sous le nez sans que tu le voies. »**

L'individu vit rouge, abattant en un rien de temps ses griffes sur moi. Je ramenais mes bras devant mon visage en piètre défense rien ne vint. Après quelques secondes j'entendais quelque chose retomber lourdement au sol en hurlant de douleur. Mes yeux fixés sur le corps de cette homme qui tournait et se retournait en tenant son bras tranché, je tremblais de surprise. Alors... le Roi Démon disait vrai ? Mes yeux remontèrent vers celui qui venait de me sauver. Si le Roi m'avait dit la vérité, cette armure noire qui devait bien faire dans les deux mètres, portant une grande hache d'une main et restant stoïque devant les grognement des créatures qui lui faisaient face n'était autre alors qu'une invocation destinée à me protéger. Je soupirais discrètement de soulagement, m'avançant un peu à côté de cette invocation en baissant un regard ne se voulant pas trop désolé vers la créature qui venait d'en perdre son bras. Ils sauraient maintenant, tous, qu'à s'attaquer à moi ils s'y briseraient les crocs.

**« Ne vous en déplaise, je suis héritière des pouvoirs de la Reine des Démons. »**

Je relevais la tête vers tous les autres : ils me fixaient avec méfiance et haine.

**« Vous pouvez vous agenouillez ou m'attaquer, cela m'est égal. Je recevrai coûte que coûte les pouvoirs qui me sont dus. »**

Pas de réponse cette fois-ci, ils se contentaient d'analyser la situation. Je soupirais, posant ma main sur le bras de l'armure : elle disparu soudain en fumée noirâtre et fut remplacée soudain, dans ma main, par une clé noire ornée de pointes. Était-ce la marque de mon pacte avec le Roi Démon ? Le chemin s'annonçait long et laborieux avec uniquement une invocation en poche contre des centaines de démons, je ne savais même pas si je parviendrais à sortir de cette place sans y perdre un bras. Malgré tout, il le fallait, et c'est donc d'un pas assuré que je me dirigeais droit devant moi pour repartir. Contre toute attente, personne ne s'interposa : c'était la loi du plus fort, ils ne pouvaient rien ici contre moi alors que je savais à propos de leurs plans de m'attaquer, ils s'écartèrent donc sans plus de protestations, silencieux. Je traversais ainsi plusieurs bon mètres avant que quelqu'un, une fois de plus, ne me bloque la route. Sa présence, bien ancré devant moi, les bras croisés et le regard dur arracha des grognements tout autour, comme s'ils se préparaient à tous attaquer. Je frissonnais de terreur mais ramenais la clé devant moi, lui tenant tête.

**« Tu comptes aussi te battre ?**

**-Y'a pas de raisons. »**

Les grognements se firent plus désapprobateurs. À ma grande surprise, ce jeune homme au regard sévère, portant deux cornes dépassant de ses cheveux roses en bataille ne présentait aucun sentiment hostile. Au contraire, il semblait même plutôt détendu. Je baissais la tête, méfiante.

**« Je... Je comprends, je vais simplement passer mon chemin...**

**-Je t'accompagne. »**

Quoi ? C'était à présent un air ahuris qui devait flotter sur mon visage alors qu'il décroisait les bras avec un sourire en coin. Il devait se moquer de moi.

**« Tu accompagnerais une humaine ?**

**-Tu es l'Héritière maintenant, non ? Alors tu es des nôtres. »**

Il y eu des rires jaunes dans l'assemblée, certains levèrent les yeux au ciel, d'autres encore grognèrent de plus en plus fort. À première vue, ce jeune homme n'obtenait pas l'approbation de ses semblables. Je clignais des yeux, attendant la suite.

**« Je n'abandonne pas ma famille. »**

Cette fois-ci, j'éclatais de rire à la surprise générale.

**« Ta famille ? Ahah, tu es amusant...**

**-Amusant ? »**, répéta-t-il d'un air perplexe.

Je lui souriais : oui, décidément il était amusant, décider que ceux qui nous entouraient étaient sa famille. Et m'accepter comme ça... Il avait quelque chose de rassurant et impressionnant, et surtout qu'il m'accepte ainsi me faisait étrangement plaisir... Je m'avançais vers lui, ramenant la clé dans mon dos et lui tendant la main avec un sourire chaleureux et rassuré.

**« Alors soit, tu viendras avec moi. Je suis Lucy Heartfilia, héritière des pouvoirs de la Reine Démon. »**

Il parut lui-même un instant surpris mais finalement accepta ma poignée de main et sourit, un sourire si beau que j'en rougissais légèrement : il était étrangement rayonnant. C'est un comble pour une créature des ombres...

**« Natsu, dragon. Allons-y, Lucy ! »**

* * *

Voilà ! J'avais d'abord envoyé cette fiction, Pandémonium, sur Skyblog pour une sorte de partage avec une partenaire, mais finalement j'ai une large préférence pour la communauté de ce site que pour celle de Skyblog exclusivement qui est quelque peu... difficile à toucher ? Enfin bon. Évidemment, je ne peux pas envoyer tout ce que j'envoie sur Skyblog ici aussi : il y a des chapitres hors-sujets ainsi que des dessins des personnages du point de vue de la fiction (réalisés par ma soeur), et si vous voulez les voir il faudra jeter un oeil au blog (dans mon profil se trouve le lien), mais dans l'ensemble vous aurez ici la fiction complète. Je vais envoyer un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, question de ne pas tout envoyer d'un coup et prendre trop de retard comme je le fais à chaque fois. (D'autant plus qu'une fois de plus je suis bloqué sur le sixième chapitre comme pour Complainte d'un Petit Soleil, ma sœur doit avoir raison j'ai une malédiction avec le chapitre 6.)

En espérant que cette version un peu particulière de Fairy Tail, basée sur le contexte d'une vieille histoire qu'on avait écrite avec un groupe d'amis, vous plaira.

MihaRasu.


	2. Chapter 2 : Chasse Ouverte

_Il y a toujours eu deux type de magie qui se battaient contre cet équilibre parfait du monde,_

_Mais aucune de ces deux n'est parvenue à prendre le dessus..._

_Du moins, je le croyais, avant que cet événement survienne,_

_Me poussant à croire qu'il était possible de faire si facilement pencher la balance,_

_En la faveur de ce qui me permettrait de réaliser mon souhait :_

_Il fallait que je devienne Reine des Démons._

Cela faisait un moment que je marchais... Ou plutôt que nous marchions. Ayant parvenu à m'attirer les faveurs du Roi Démon, je suis maintenant haïe des créatures de ténèbres. Car oui, désolée de vous décevoir, mais Lucy Heartfilia n'est ni démon, ni vampire, ni quelque créature obscure qu'il puisse y avoir. J'ai beau être celle qui héritera de tous ces pouvoirs, je ne suis Reine des Démons que de futur rang pour le moment : derrière tout cela, je suis une simple humaine, « pire qu'un sang impure » comme ils l'ont dit lorsqu'ils m'ont découvert, moi l'Héritière du Roi Démon. Une moins que rien en somme pour eux...

De ce fait, ce voyage long et laborieux que je vais à présent entreprendre pour obtenir mes pouvoirs et ainsi accéder au plus haut rang des Ténèbres, je vais devoir le faire seule. Enfin... seule avec un étrange personnage aux cheveux rose et aux grandes ailes qui n'a à priori rien d'un démon de ce qu'il m'a dit.

**« Dis-moi, euh... dragon...**

**-Natsu. »**

Il tourna la tête vers moi après m'avoir rappelé son prénom. Oui, Natsu... Il marchait devant depuis un bon moment, il faut dire aussi que c'était sans doutes plus prudent pour moi, mais tout de même ce qu'il marchait vite ! Je n'allais pas me plaindre pour autant, après tout je crois pouvoir dire que nous étions en pleine fuite, nous devions nous éloigner de la Montagne du Roi, montagne que j'avais dû escalader afin de rencontre le Roi des Démons, dans le but de fuir le plus d'ennemis possible. Personne n'allait m'accorder si facilement mon titre parmi les créatures des ténèbres, pas à une humaine. Pourtant...

**« Natsu, cela ne semble pas plus te gêner que ça...**

**-De quoi ?**

**-Que la Reine des Démons soit une humaine.**

**-Pourquoi ça gênerai ? »**

Parce que c'est tout simplement horripilant pour une créature démoniaque pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'arrive même pas à la cheville de la plus petite bête des ombres en qualité d'être des ténèbres ? Je laissais échapper un long soupir de désespoir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai posé cette question pour la seconde fois, déjà à la Montagne du Roi je n'avais ressenti aucune agressivité en lui envers moi, contrairement à la foule démoniaque qui menaçait de me trancher la gorge tout autour. Si je devais décrire Natsu... je dirais qu'il est naïf. Un petit sourire se dessina au coin de mes lèvres : il avait dit que je faisais partie de sa famille. Plutôt ironique envers une simple humaine pour un être aussi noble qu'un dragon.

**« Tu considères tout le monde comme ta famille ?**

**-Non... »**

Je paru un peu surprise de cette réponse. Pour tout dire, à sa manière de le dire plus tôt, j'avais pensé qu'il était assez innocent pour voir le bien partout. Je me suis visiblement trompée, quelle idiote après tout, penser qu'une créature des ténèbres pourrait être à ce point innocente, c'est bien mal connaître le monde dans lequel je viens d'entrer...

**« Je considère les êtres des Ombres comme ma famille.**

**-Ah... Quoi ? »**

Cela revient à dire qu'il considère tout le monde – du moins dans le sens désigné par ma phrase étant donné que je ne pouvais parler que des ombres à ce moment précis – comme étant de sa famille... Un nouveau soupir : il me désespère en un sens, être à ce point insouciant et aveuglé de confiance. Mais c'est le seul que je peux suivre pour l'instant, du moins je l'espère. Il m'a sauvée en un sens, je n'étais pas sûre d'atteindre le pied de la Montagne sans être attaquée, mais avec lui à mes côtés il semblerait que les autres se soient un tant soit peu calmés, juste assez néanmoins pour ne pas faire de mouvements brusques. Non seulement il y a Natsu, mais aussi... cette clé. Je glissais mon doigt sur celle-ci que j'avais accroché à un trousseau retenu à ma ceinture. C'était une sorte de cadeau du Roi Démon, une possibilité d'invoquer, à partir d'une curieuse porte de ce que j'en aurai compris, des Sujets. Pour le moment du moins, je ne pouvais invoquer qu'une chose : une grande armure noire particulièrement puissante...

**« Lucy ? »**

Je quittais la clé des yeux. Natsu était arrivé un peu plus haut sur le chemin dont nous avions commencé l'ascension bien plus tôt. J'avais l'impression d'avoir quitté une montagne pour en monter une autre, ce n'était peut-être pas faux, mais comme nous commencions à entrer dans une forêt j'avais tout de même quelques doutes, on ne sait jamais ce que pouvaient cacher les arbres. Le dragon me fixait avec de grands yeux innocents et interrogateurs, à la manière d'un enfant dont la curiosité aurait été attisée.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas encore Reine des Démons ? »**

Alors ça... Je laissais échapper un rire.

**« Tu ne sais pas ?**

**-Ben...**

**-Il va faire nuit, se déplacer serait dangereux. Trouvons un endroit pour faire un feu, je vais t'expliquer en quoi consiste le périple de l'Héritière. »**

Voilà comment, une bonne demi-heure plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes en plein dans les bois, assis à même le sol légèrement humide et froid, dans une obscurité à peine repoussée par les flammes d'un feu timide que Natsu alimentaient. Bouhouu, je veux retrouver ma grande chambre bien chaude et mes beaux livres ! Je sens que ce périple va être long et douloureux pour moi, sniif... En contrepartie, Natsu semble beaucoup apprécier ce genre de nuit à la belle étoile.

**« C'est un super endroit pour passer la nuit hein ?!**

**-Ah... Ahahah... »**

Je ne partage pas vraiment ton enthousiasme Natsu... Je laissais échapper un léger soupir en ramenant sur mes épaules la seule mince couverture que j'avais pu transporter dans mes affaires. Plus j'avance, et plus j'ai l'impression que ce voyage sera impossible à surmonter pour moi.

**« Tu as rencontré le Roi Démon ? »**

Je relève la tête vers Natsu : le jeune dragon me fixe avec de grands yeux brillants d'intérêt, comme un enfant à qui l'on raconterai de grandes histoires à propos de folles aventures, absurdes et improbables mais suffisamment impressionnantes pour attirer son intérêt. Le Roi Démon... Quand son image revient à mon esprit, je ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine, une légère grimace sur le visage. Il avait quelque chose de familier, et je pense que c'est ce qui me terrifie le plus.

**« Il est normal pour l'Héritière de s'entretenir avec le Roi lui-même afin d'obtenir ses pouvoirs...**

**-Comment est-il ?**

**-Sans nul doutes comme on le décrit, un incorrigible menteur et profiteur**, fis-je d'un ton monotone avant de reprendre en fixant le feu : **Mais il y avait quelque chose en lui d'étrange, il me parlait comme s'il me connaissait... Et maintenant que j'ai quitté la montagne, me remémorer sa silhouette me donne une impression de déjà-vu... »**

Ce « détail » ne semble pas plus intéresser Natsu que cela. Il me regarde même comme si c'était d'un banal sans égal. Peut-être en effet... Après tout, j'aurai très bien pu tout simplement avoir vu une image du même type dans un de mes livres. Mais je m'en souviendrais en temps normal, non ?

**« Mais pourquoi, si tu l'as déjà rencontré, tu n'es pas Reine des Démons ?**

**-Parce que je ne suis qu'à la première étape. »**

Cette première réponse ne semble pas satisfaire mon compagnon de voyage qui continue de me fixer avec grande attention.

**« Le chemin vers l'Héritage est plus long qu'il n'y paraît... Comme tu dois le savoir, la Reine des Démons a tous pouvoirs sur le monde des Ombres tant que chaque être des ténèbres croit encore en le Roi Démon. Et, à son accession au trône, elle a la possibilité d'accéder à de nombreux souhaits, lesquels évidemment sont plutôt restreints quant à leurs types, mais restent incroyables et inaccessibles pour toute une vie de dur labeur en temps normal. Ce serait trop facile de pouvoir obtenir tous les pouvoirs de la Reine en remplissant quelques conditions que même une humaine comme moi peut atteindre... »**

Natsu se coucha sur le côté tout en me fixant. On aurait dit qu'il réclamait, d'un simple regard, le suite d'une histoire passionnante, mais les traits de son visage trahissaient un intérêt sérieux pour ce que je lui expliquais. Je souris à nouveau en coin – qui sait combien de sourires son semblant de candeur m'aura arraché tout au long de ce petit bout de voyage – tout en m'enroulant dans ma couverture afin de continuer confortablement mes explications.

**« Le Roi Démon a donc divisé l'accession à l'Héritage en quatre étapes que l'on pourrait décrire ainsi : la première serait la Naissance de l'Héritière, la seconde son Apprentissage ou son Enfance, la troisième son Évolution ou une sorte d'accession à l'expérience, et la dernière le Couronnement, qui résulte en une sorte d'accession à la mort... En image seulement. Lors de la première je dois me rendre sur la Montagne du Roi, qui est décrite comme étant le trône du Roi Démon, par lequel il s'adressa à ses sujets au travers des siècles. Mais les lieux qui suivent seront plus difficiles à trouver : il est décrit dans la légende du Roi Démon que quatre lieux démoniaques lui servent de demeure. Le premier haut comme une montagne est appelé son trône, le second sa cour pour son apparence paisible. Le troisième est une sorte de chambre secrète, quant au dernier certains prétendent que ce seraient son tombeau où reposerait son corps d'antan tandis que d'autres parlent plutôt d'un cercle obscure qui permettrait de faire renaître le Roi Démon. Beaucoup disent qu'avec l'accession au trône de la Reine, le Roi reviendrait sur ces terres...**

**-Tu y crois ?**

**-Je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois y croire, mais il y a tant de légendes qui divergent à ce propos que je préfère ne pas y penser. Une grande partie racontent que si le Roi Démon renaît ce sera la fin du monde... Mais pour tout dire, sa puissance est telle que je suis persuadée qu'il n'aurait besoin que de ses sujets et de sa puissance actuelle pour tout détruire s'il le souhaite. Sa renaissance doit avoir un autre but, peut-être faire pencher la Balance.**

**-La Balance ?**

**-L'équilibre entre Ténèbres et Lumière. Mais il y a tellement d'êtres obscures et de représentations du Roi Démon que je doute que la Balance soit encore équilibrée, il n'est même pas certain que la Lumière soit vraiment l'adversaire des Ténèbres. Ou alors la Lumière serait représentée par l'Homme ? Ce serait plutôt ironique, puisque c'est une humaine qui veut accéder au trône des Ténèbres... »**

Natsu sembla un long moment pensif. J'étais plutôt surprise qu'il sache si peu de choses sur la Légende de la Reine Démon. Peut-être que les créatures des Ténèbres n'avaient jamais cherché à vraiment savoir cela... Ou alors, il n'y avait que les prétendantes au trône de la Reine des Démons qui avaient cherché à en savoir plus à ce sujet, plus loin que le simple principe d'accession au trône de la Reine. Mais pour autant que je sache, l'histoire de la Reine des Démons restait, je pense, très importante pour des êtres des ténèbres. Après tout, cette accession reste un tournant pour leur avenir, elle est annonciatrice de grands changements. Cela aurait même plutôt été Natsu qui aurait dû me renseigner sur ce qui arriverait, lorsque le Roi Démon se réveillerait... D'ailleurs, que sait-il sur le Roi Démon de son côté ?

**« Dis-moi Natsu...**

**-Shh ! »**

Mais... Je n'eus pas le temps de poser la moindre question que Natsu m'avait coupée dans mon élan d'un chuintement discret, se redressant en humant l'air, ses oreilles appointées dressées avec méfiance. Il avait les muscles tendus et les traits de son visage tirés tandis que la pointe de sa longue queue semblait légèrement frémir on aurait dit un chat prêt à chasser... Si j'osais dire à haute voix une telle chose d'un dragon, une créature si noble, je pourrais mal finir. Il sembla plisser les yeux, et en un court instant qui sembla n'être que le temps d'un battement de paupière se déroula une folle situation devant mes yeux ébahis : les flammes semblèrent s'agiter furieusement parmi les feuilles envoyées dans les airs par le violent mouvement que Natsu fit pour se relever, mais avec une souplesse et une précision telle qu'il en captura au vol une créature qui en laissa échapper un long sifflement agressif, ses grands yeux s'illuminant de colère à la lumière du feu qui s'était presque relevé dans le même mouvement que le dragon. Je n'avais pas vu d'un autre côté deux autres ombres être envoyées dans les buissons pas le bras libre du dragon, mais à en voir comment le feuillage s'agitait nerveusement je devinais l'état maladroit des deux inconscients. Une autre ombre dont on devinait les éclats de couleur plus clairs surveillait quant à elle, toujours à terre, fixant avec méfiance celui qui leur faisait face, ailes déployées en signe de dissuasion envers cette malencontreuse attaque qu'ils n'avaient évidemment pas réussie.

Dans ma contemplation du présent événement, particulièrement impressionnant – même si je me doute bien ne pas être au bout de mes surprise avec ce voyage – je ne ressentis pas l'approche d'un autre petit attaquant derrière moi, mais alors que je laissais échapper un cri de terreur en sentant des griffes se refermer sur mon épaule, empoignant ma clé pour tenter de me défendre, une voix retentit. Sèche et directe.

**« Il suffit ! »**

Mon petit assaillant retira aussitôt l'étreinte de mon épaule et je le renvoyais à terre dans un mouvement craintif. Il exécuta une roulade à terre pour se redresser en feulant... Alors seulement je me rendis compte, à la lueur des flammes dansantes que nous étions encerclés. Encerclés, oui, mais par d'étranges créatures qui n'avaient pas grand chose d'agressif ou de terrifiant. Au contraire, j'aurai même plutôt tendance à les trouver... eum... Carrément mignons. Natsu ne se détendit pas pour autant, tenant toujours par la gorge celui qui avait voulu l'attaquer par surprise, lequel se débattait vainement devant les yeux méfiants de ses camarades à l'affût de tout aura agressif de la part de Natsu. Contrairement à lors de l'événement de mon premier Héritage, Natsu ne semblait pas le moins du monde détendu et insouciant, l'expression de son visage était tendue en une indescriptible colère mêlée à de la méfiance.

Celui – ou plutôt celle à ce que je compris par la suite – qui avait stoppé ses semblables d'un ordre indiscutable s'approcha de Natsu d'un pas majestueux et prudent, montrant ses pattes retournées afin de dissuader le dragon de penser à mal de son approche. Elle ne lui voulait rien, mais son regard sévère continuait de détailler ses mouvements pour éviter toute attaque surprise. Mais Natsu n'en fit rien. Il ne se montra ni agressif, ni détendu, toujours prêt à rétorquer en cas de besoin.

**« Relâchez-le... »**

Elle indiqua celui que Natsu tenait par la gorge tout en disant cela. Le dragon plissa les yeux, ne semblant pas prêt à obéir à un ordre aussi stupide qui pourrait nous mener à être à nouveau attaqués. Des grognement de la part de nos assaillants commencèrent à se faire entendre, mais d'un regard leur présumée chef les fit taire. Elle reporta son attention sur Natsu, mais ferma les yeux, visage levé vers le ciel d'un air serein.

**« Nous n'attaquerons pas, nous ne prenons pas le risque de faire des pertes.**

**-Et tu peux le prouver ?**, demanda Natsu en serrant les dents.

**-C'est dans notre nature. »**

Un silence suivit, Natsu et la chef se fixant comme en chiens de faïence. Finalement, elle reprit sur un ton plus simple, comme parlant à un enfant :

**« Tu es trop fort. »**

Natsu lâcha soudainement son petit prisonnier qui, retombant sur le séant, s'empressa de se relever pour aller se cacher derrière sa chef. Je jetais un regard blasé vers Natsu : le retour du côté naïf, ça y est. Mais comme promis, les étranges créatures ne nous attaquèrent pas... et je ne lâchais pas pour autant ma clé, tendue, voire angoissée, par l'idée qu'ils puissent reprendre leur précédente attaque surprise. Elle tourna la tête vers moi, comme si elle sentait cette inquiétude, et s'approcha, toujours de ce même pas décidé qui lui donnait toute sa majesté. Je baissais les yeux vers elle alors qu'elle arrivait plus à ma hauteur, les pattes dans le dos et le menton relevé. Ses paupières retombaient sur ses yeux fins qui donnaient avec sa fourrure d'un blanc pur une impression de perfection et de supériorité. Elle portait par dessus quelques tissus aux couleurs discrètes, des vêtements assez mignons et étrangement humains. Enfin, du bas de son dos une longue queue s'enroulait derrière elle, ornée d'un long collier de perles, et deux oreilles fines pointaient en ma direction. Elle avait cette adorable bouille de chat, et pourtant j'étais incapable de ne pas la prendre en respect. Natsu, plus loin, semblait prêt à bondir à tout moment sur le premier inconscient qui oserai attaquer.

**« Cessez votre quête.**

**-Qu... Pardon ? **»

L'étrange minette à l'air majestueux m'avait demandé cela d'une voix qui dénotait presque des sonorités suppliantes. Pourtant, elle semblait toujours aussi droite et stricte. Elle cligna lentement des yeux et reprit d'une voix plus forte :

**« Moi, Charle, représentante de mon peuple, vous demande Héritière de la Reine Démon de ne pas poursuivre votre quête qui risquerai d'être fatale à nombre d'entre nous. »**

Leur être fatale ? Je ramenais la clé sur ma poitrine en pinçant les lèvres d'un air inquiet. En quoi devenir Reine Démon me mènerait à les voir disparaître ? Craignaient-ils donc que je supprime leur peuple en atteignant le pouvoir ? Je ne pensais pas en ce sens en devenant Reine... Mais l'insistance de son regard me fit sentir un nœud dans mon estomac. Je détournais les yeux un instant, mon regard retomba sur la silhouette de l'étrange chat bleu qui avait été relâché par Natsu. Il était plus loin, l'air inquiet mais tout aussi tendu que Natsu. Il semblait prêt à défendre Charle du plus profond de son âme... Je reportais mon attention sur cette dernière, la mine sombre.

**« Cela m'est impossible.**

**-Mais tu dois le faire !**

**-Happy ! »**

Charle tourna la tête vers le chat bleu qui venait d'intervenir, lui adressant un regard sévère. Happy recula d'un pas, les oreilles rabattues et l'air embarrassé. Je les dévisageai tous deux avec surprise et curiosité.

**« En quoi mon accession à ce pouvoir vous est-elle risquée ? »**

Face à ma question, Charle releva les yeux vers moi, une lueur peu emballée dans le regard. Après tout, je me doutais qu'elle ne m'en parlerait pas... Mais ce fut Happy qui prit la parole cette fois-ci :

**« Si tu n'arrêtes pas ils vont faire de nous de la pâtée pour chat ! Et c'est pas parce que j'en suis un que je dis ça...**

**-Happy ! »**

Cette fois-ci, à l'entente de la colère dans la voix de Charle, Happy baissa la tête en fermant les yeux, se taisant définitivement. La minette blanche soupira d'exaspération, mais c'était dit, elle ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière. Elle fit signe aux autres de se disperser, et ne resta bientôt plus qu'elle et Happy sur les lieux. Elle croisa les bras d'un air contraint.

**« … Je vous ai dit plus tôt que nous ne prenions pas le risque de la moindre perte.**

**-C'est exact**, fis-je d'un air perplexe, **mais comment pouvons-nous le savoir ? »**

Charle releva la tête vers moi d'un air presque évident, mais continuait de me parler d'égale à égale.

**« Mon peuple appartient à la race des Chat-garou.**

**-Les chat-garou ?**, répétais-je d'une voix assez incrédule.

**-Habilités à recevoir certains pouvoirs à l'approche de la période des trois nuits de Pleine Lune, nous vivons en groupe afin de nous protéger le reste du temps, bien plus vulnérables sous cette forme.**

**-Oh...**

**-Et comme je vous l'ai déjà d'une certaine manière fait comprendre, nous nous refusons à toutes pertes. Chaque membre du peuple est très important, il est de mon devoir en tant que représentante de tous les protéger par mes conseils.**

**-Mais je ne comprend pas... Pourquoi vouloir stopper ma quête ? »**

Charle se plongea dans un silence inquiet, regardant du coin de l'œil Happy. Celui-ci, en sentant l'attention portée sur ses épaules, releva immédiatement la tête. Il lui fallut un moment avant qu'il ne comprenne, se mettant à expliquer, la gorge nouée :

**« Récemment, ils sont venus chez nous et nous ont dit de vous faire arrêter votre quête sinon ils nous tueront tous, les uns après les autres. »**

J'échangeais un regard avec Natsu. Les ennuis commençaient déjà, dès la première nuit. Pourtant, je ne comprenais pas comment ils avaient pu préparer si vite cette attaque alors que ce matin encore je ne m'étais pas encore vu accorder le moindre pouvoir de l'Héritière. Quelqu'un m'aurait surveillée ? Cette idée me terrifiait en un sens, je ne parvenais que difficilement plus tôt à me détendre malgré la présence du dragon, mais à présent que j'étais au courant que peut-être je serais surveillée il me serait impossible de me sentir en sécurité tant que ma quête ne serait pas achevée. D'autant plus que cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : l'ennemi avait un coup d'avance sur nous.

**« Ils retiennent une partie des nôtres**, ajouta Charle,** un guerrier de notre peuple tente bien de les arrêter, mais ceux ne sont que tentatives infructueuses...**

**-Et qui sont ces « ils » ?**

**-Les Liches. »  
**

* * *

Non ceci n'est pas un de mes éternels retards dus à ma fainéantise.

Donc voici le chapitre 2 de Pandémonium, comme promis. J'enverrai le chapitre 3 plus tôt, comme c'est les vacances, la semaine prochaine. Peut-être que ça m'encouragera à écrire le chapitre 6 tant qu'à faire... Comme certains ont dû le remarquer je n'ai pas écrit Sharuru mais Charle, en bon vieux français ronchon que je suis, en espérant que ça n'aura gêné la lecture de personne. U_U Que dire... ? Comme je l'ai précisé dans un commentaire sur Skyblog en réponse à un lecteur, je ne suis pas de ceux qui écrivent des romances à l'eau de rose et des lemon à tous vas, cette fiction est une fiction d'aventure et il me semble naturel de limiter le romantisme trop guimauve (disons surtout que j'en ai ma tarte avec ma sœur dernièrement qui se tape son délire sur tout et n'importe quoi =v=). Par ailleurs, pour en revenir au chapitre Chasse Ouverte plus précisément : on en apprend un peu plus sur l'apparence de Natsu en tant que dragon dans ce chapitre, ceci étant dû au fait que ma sœur avait fait le premier dessin du personnage à ce moment-là. Je dois avouer par ailleurs que même si je me suis un peu centré dessus j'ai beaucoup écourté l'attaque des chats-garous, j'espère que cela n'en semblera pas étrange étant donné que je décris les représentants de cette race comme étant très prudents voire craintifs pour la plupart. Ce chapitre est plus un passage pour le prochain qui a plus de poids dans l'histoire, d'où l'intérêt également que je vous envoie le chapitre 3, "Nécromancie", dès ce dimanche.

Si vous vous posez des questions sur une race en particulier, sachez que je suis à disposition pour donner un petit lot d'informations restreintes, les informations complémentaires seront données à la fin de la fiction avec une description précise de toutes les races apparaissant ou étant nommées dans la fiction. (Il faut bien revisiter un peu les mythologies de temps en temps.)

À bientôt.

PS : Je sais que je prend encore du retard pour Amor Felidae, j'ai déjà l'amie de ma sœur qui me le rappelle tous les jours. T_T *ma tête, bouhou*


	3. Chapter 3 : Nécromancie

_Il y a toujours eu deux type de magie qui, dit-on, s'affrontent depuis la nuit des temps_

_Dans le but un jour d'écraser l'autre et d'être l'unique valeur du monde._

_Mais alors que je pensais que chaque camp était très soudé_

_Je me suis trouvée un jour propulsée dans un conflit au sein d'un même camp,_

_Conflit dont j'étais la cause principale._

_Et bientôt, j'allais assister au premier combat que ce conflit devait causer..._

Charle sembla un instant soucieuse à l'approche de ce qui devait être une sorte de « village »à en voir les quelques cabanes improvisées et à en entendre les discrets murmures qui résonnaient un peu plus loin devant. Je n'avais discuté qu'un court instant avec elle pour tout dire, une courte discussion au cour de laquelle j'avais découvert qui ils étaient, pourquoi ils nous avaient attaqués Natsu et moi, et surtout qui étaient les véritables coupables : les liches. D'après les légendes, ou du moins celles dont j'ai eu vent en tant que simple humaine, les Liches sont à l'origine elles aussi des êtres humains, aussi dans le Monde des Ténèbres sont-elles considérées comme des créatures impures, de bas rang. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'elles sont impures qu'il faut les sous-estimer : ces humains ont donné leur âme aux ténèbres pour eux-mêmes devenir des possesseurs de son pouvoir, ceux sont de redoutables sorciers des Ombres, et il est difficile de les tuer. En effet : les liches sont des morts-vivants.

Mais évidemment, ceci a dû une fois de plus échapper à mon compagnon de route ! Je jetais un regard blasé à celui-ci par dessus mon épaule : je suis censée fuir le plus loin possible et au plus vite afin d'éviter tous conflits pour atteindre mon but, à part ça je suis en train de me jeter directement dans la gueule du loup – hum, de la Liche – et Natsu s'amuse tranquillement à discuter avec un chat bleu, évidemment ! Désolée Happy mais c'est comme ça, j'aime pas vos gueules d'innocents à tous les deux là... Dès que Charle a eut fini de nous exposer leur situation, Natsu ne m'a même pas laissé le temps d'intervenir qu'il avait déjà décrété qu'on irait les aider à sauver leur peuple dis-donc, on voit tout de suite que ce dragon connaît le sens du mot « fuir »...

**« Nous y sommes. »**

La voix douce et solennelle de la féline blanche me ramena tout de suite face à la réalité : le danger était à présent juste devant, on ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Si ça se trouve, la Liche nous attendait déjà... Peut-être même qu'elle avait tendu un piège ? Je commençais à frissonner de terreur, impossible de garder mon sang-froid dans une telle situation. Je n'étais pas prête à affronter une telle créature, je n'avais pas de capacité suffisante à repousser de la magie noire, pas encore... Je retenais un cri en sentant une main se poser sur mon épaule.

**« Natsu !**, m'exclamais-je dans un murmure. **Mais ça va pas ?!**

**-Aye ! Lucy a peur »**, fit Happy avec un sourire moqueur.

Je sens que je vais en faire de la pâtée pour chat, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas Lucy ! »**

Je prenais un air surpris face à l'air plein d'assurance et rassurant de Natsu. Son sourire rayonnant me réchauffait toujours autant. Je souris d'un air attendrit :

**« Natsu...**

**-Après tout c'est qu'une espèce de cerf mais sans les cornes, ce sera fait en moins de deux.**

**-Un cer... C'est une LICHE, pas une biche, idiot !**

**-Taisez-vous vous deux ! »**

Natsu et moi sursautions à l'entente de la voix sévère de Charle. Celle-ci nous adressa un regard sévère tandis que Happy quittait enfin les épaules de son « nouvel ami » pour rejoindre la représentante de son peuple. Ils écartèrent les branches d'un buisson, la féline jetant un œil entre les feuillages avant de nous inviter à voir par nous-même. Je déglutissais avec difficulté alors que Natsu prenait un air perplexe. On ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière et cet idiot de Natsu ne semblait toujours pas comprendre le danger de notre situation. Une Liche, ce n'était pas comme n'importe quel molosse des enfers ou vampire, il ne suffisait pas de force brute ou de balles en argent pour les vaincre, c'était bien plus compliqué que ça. Je posais genoux à terre en arrivant derrière les buissons pour regarder discrètement, Natsu se penchant par dessus mon épaule. Le spectacle qui se déroula sous nos yeux provoqua des réactions bien mitigées...

**« Où est-ce que ça en est ?!**, clama une silhouette encapuchonnée un peu plus loin devant nous.

**-Ils ne devraient pas tarder à revenir...** hésita un jeune chat-garou d'un air intimidé.

**-Ça suffit ! »**

D'un violent coup de bâton, l'homme envoya valser le félin en l'air. La pauvre bête retomba par terre avec un gémissement pitoyable tandis que la Liche se tournait vers les autres chats-garous réunis en un petit groupe frissonnant de terreur.

**« Je commence à perdre patience !**

**-Tu peux faire confiance à Charle. »**

La Liche tourna cette fois-ci son visage caché d'une capuche noire vers un chat-garou couleur de cendre qui, l'air fière et courageux, lui faisait face avec autant d'assurance qu'il aurait pu avoir s'il n'y avait aucun danger. Il semblait un peu plus costaud que ses autres compagnons et portait des oreilles plus arrondies comme celles d'une panthère mais aussi un regard plus sévère. Le Liche resserra son poing sur son bâton d'un air exaspéré.

**« Qui te dit qu'elle n'a pas été tuée ?**

**-Charle n'abandonne personne, si le danger se fait trop pesant elle fuit pour mieux attaquer. »**

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ce chat-garou avait bien raison : Charle avait fuit pour mieux attaquer, et c'est nous qui allions passer à l'attaque cette fois-ci. Bien que ce soit contre mon gré... Mais la Liche ne sembla pas le moins du monde satisfait de cette réponse : il donna nouveau un coup de bâton, cette fois-ci au félin noir cendré, qui roula sur le côté sous l'effet du choc mais se releva d'un air décidé, devant les autres chats-garous, faisant face à celui qui leur faisait encore pression.

**« Et tu penses que je vais te croire ?! »**

Alors qu'il allait donner un coup plus violent cette fois-ci, je me relevais soudain en poussant un cri : Natsu était passé devant moi sans crier gare, et avec une vitesse surprenante se précipita entre le chat-garou tendu comme un ressort et la Liche dont le bâton fut arrêté sans la moindre difficulté.

**« Merde ! »**

La Liche ramena soudain sa main devant le bâton, et une sorte d'explosion glacée en jaillis Natsu recula d'un bond, un bras devant les yeux pour les protéger et l'autre fermement refermé sur le corps du chat-garou noir cendré dans le but de le protéger. La Liche en profita pour reculer à son tour à distance respectable de Natsu. Les sorciers ne sont pas faits pour le corps-à-corps, c'est bien connu, et encore moins lorsque ceux sont ces morts-vivants. Il avait lâché son bâton, devenu inutile après avoir été sérieusement abîmé par la force de Natsu, et sa capuche était retombé sur ses épaules. Son visage au regard froid et ses cheveux de jais nous apparurent enfin alors qu'il faisait face au dragon, hors de lui.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!**

**-Pantherlily ! »**

Charle et Happy se précipitèrent derrière Natsu, s'empressant de s'enquérir de l'état de santé dudit Pantherlily. Celui-ci les rassura d'un hochement de tête alors que le dragon le reposait, lui faisant signe de reculer avec les autres. Cette fois-ci, la Liche tourna la tête dans ma direction, la colère se dessinant de plus en plus sur son visage.

**« Alors elle est en vie...**

**-Oups. »**

Je retenais un nouveau cri alors que cette fois-ci notre adversaire se retournait brusquement vers moi, envoyant d'un violent mouvement des bras une lame noire glacée qui fendit les airs avant d'éclater contre un corps dur. Une fois de plus Natsu s'était interposé, brisant d'un violent coup de queue la lame. La Liche laissa échapper un sifflement menaçant alors que le dragon lui adressait un sourire moqueur.

**« N'oublie pas que c'est moi ton adversaire, ma biche. »**

Idiot...

**« Pousse-toi dragon, on ne peut pas laisser une humaine accéder au trône !**

**-Lucy n'est pas une humaine, c'est l'Héritière**, rétorqua Natsu avec un grognement.

**-Tu es en train de te retourner contre tes semblables.**

**-Elle fait autant partie de ma famille que n'importe lequel de mes semblables.**

**-Traître ! »**

Le coup parti tout seul, un violent vent glacé empreint d'une noire impureté. Natsu se contenta de faire face, toujours aussi plein d'assurance, guère bien impressionné par ce faible souffle qui ne faisait que faire claquer dans l'air le tissu de ses vêtements, jusqu'à-ce que des pics glacés ne se forment dans l'air. Le dragon recula son pied, prenant un certain élan dans sa position, et se projeta d'un bond rapide sur son adversaire, un violent coup d'elle le propulsant directement au delà de la longue distance qui pouvait les séparer. Les pointes de glace furent alors projetées sur lui, mais il s'effaça au dernier moment pour les esquiver, parvenant avec aise à se glisser entre les projectiles meurtriers. Mais alors qu'il allait s'abattre sur la liche, il se heurta directement à un mur de glace, rebondissant dessus pour reculer aussitôt et éviter de justesse de se retrouver embroché par une lame sortant des entrailles de la terre.

La liche s'était à nouveau reculé lorsque le mur glacial disparu, et s'était armé d'un bâton glacé cette fois-ci, en position pour repousser à nouveau le dragon. Natsu cracha, s'élevant soudain d'un bond dans les airs ; contre toute attente et à ma grande surprise cependant il ne volait pas et se contenta de cet élan pour tenter de retomber directement sur son adversaire, lequel se créa aussitôt un bouclier pour le repousser, préparant son arme afin de tenter de le blesser. Le dragon empoigna le bâton avant même d'avoir pu effleurer le bouclier, d'un coup d'aile pivota autour de l'arme afin de se retrouver derrière la Liche et lui infligea un violent coup dans le dos. Cependant, ce ne fut qu'une cape noire déchirée et humide de la glace alors fondue qui retomba à terre. Natsu mit un court instant – sur le coup de l'adrénaline il semblait réfléchir plus vite, héhé – avant de s'en rendre compte, et avec agilité eut le bon mouvement, bondissant en avant tout en faisant volte-face, pour se protéger de deux projectiles tout en esquivant un coup d'épée de glace.

La Liche se recula aussitôt, laissant échapper un reniflement méprisant.

**« Pas si bête... »**

Il sursauta en voyant Natsu se précipiter à nouveau vers lui, le regard flamboyant de colère. Le dragon fut propulsé en arrière par un vent glacé qui vint se loger dans ses ailes, et lorsqu'il les replia il était déjà à nouveau à distance de son adversaire, contraint une fois de plus de se contenter d'esquiver une myriade de projectiles. Sans s'en rendre compte, il fut bien vite encerclé par de nombreuses lances de glace, et lorsqu'il parvint enfin à libérer son champ de vision des projectiles inlassablement lancés contre lui, un véritable dôme s'était déjà formé au dessus de lui.

**« Enfoiré ! »**

Les lances s'abattirent sur lui. Il parvint à esquiver les premières, la coordination de l'envoi des projectiles laissant par chance à désirer, mais se retrouva bien vite bloqué. Il referma ses ailes sur son corps, et alors que les lames semblaient aller pour se planter dans son dos et ses membranes le contact entre la glace et son corps les fit fondre. La Liche jura bruyamment, reculant de surprise.

**« Une salamandre ?!**

**-Pas de chance ma biche ! »**

Soudain, armé de sa vitesse ahurissante, Natsu se retrouva à nouveau face à son ennemi, lequel eut une réaction suffisamment rapide pour s'éclipser sur la droite, se jetant presque au sol pour exécuter une roulade lui permettant d'éviter un violent coup de pied. Il interposa son arme entre lui et les griffes du dragon, et celle-ci fut évidemment taillée en pièce même si elle parvint à lui éviter d'être sérieusement blessé. Alors que le dragon allait exécuter une attaque voulue fatale, un cylindre de glace s'éleva autour de lui, le bloquant dans son mouvement. La Liche soupira de soulagement mais n'en attendit pas plus longtemps pour se relever et s'éloigner. Il n'était que sorcier comme tous ceux de sa race et était bien piètre au corps-à-corps, se risquer à se battre contre un dragon aussi dynamique que Natsu était pure folie. Le cylindre de glace se mit évidemment à fondre sous l'air satisfait de la salamandre. Ils n'échangèrent qu'un regard, mais le combat repris de plus belle au sein du petit village.

Les chats-garous s'étaient réfugiés partout où ils pouvaient éviter d'être pris entre feu et glace, j'entendais des cris et des murmures inquiets, des pleurs et des exclamations de terreur. Tous retenait leur souffle en priant pour que le combat s'achève au plus vite et que la Liche quitte le village, tout comme Natsu après tout le grabuge qu'il avait pu faire. Il était évident que nous ne serions pas les bienvenus par la suite, trop de danger avait frappé ce village. Mais je me surprenais moi-même à être d'accord avec cette idée : je voulais que Natsu gagne au plus vite et que nous nous échappions aussitôt. Mais pourquoi ne crachait-il pas de feu ? Pourquoi ne s'envolait-il pas ? Comment leurs forces pouvaient-elles être ainsi égales ?

Le combat continuait de faire rage, de la glace giclait en tous sens, aucun sang encore n'avait été versé, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait reçu la moindre blessure. Contre toute attente, la Liche était d'une endurance impressionnante pour un sorcier, et Natsu semblait commencer à fatiguer aussi vite qu'elle malgré ses origines draconiennes. Ce duel ne s'achèverait que sur la mort des deux si cela devait continuer ainsi... Réfléchit Lucy, réfléchit Lucy, il doit y avoir un moyen de stopper ceci ! Je tombais en arrière avec un cri lorsqu'un pic de glace passa au dessus de ma tête.

**« Idiot de Natsu, je suis pas en armure moi ! »**

Pas en armure ? Un sourire parut au coin de mes lèvres alors que je me relevais. Il était temps de mettre un terme à ce combat et d'affirmer mes droits en tant qu'Héritière. Je m'avançais d'un pas assuré ; les projectiles passaient à côté de moi, mais tant que je restais derrière Natsu, dans son dos, je savais que je ne risquais rien tandis qu'il rejetait les projectiles avec rage en tentant vainement d'approcher son adversaire. Je m'arrêtais une fois dans son dos, me rapprochant un peu pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

**« Pousse-toi, dragon. »**

Natsu sembla hésiter un court instant, mais j'appliquais une pression de ma main sur mon épaule pour lui intimer l'ordre d'obéir aussitôt, ce qu'il fit sans broncher, se décalant au moment même où la Liche préparait de nouveaux projectiles, plus larges et dangereux. Je glissais ma main à ma ceinture, et d'un geste sec libérait de son anneau la clé noire aux formes acérées que m'avait offert le Roi Démon.

_**« Porte des enfers, toi qui ferme ma demeure...**_

**-Quoi ?!**, cracha la Liche. **Ne bluffe pas sale humaine, tu ne peux posséder ce pouvoir !**

_**-Ouvre le chemin à mes fidèles sujets... »**_

Le Liche sembla déstabilisé, mais il secoua la tête, se remettant aussitôt les idées en place, envoyant d'un geste mille glaces en ma direction. Il avait bien tort de ne pas me croire, il me ferait presque pitié... Les aiguilles de glace sifflaient à mes oreilles tranchant l'air tandis qu'un violent vent me confirmait l'activation de mon sort. Je laissais un rire m'échapper.

**« _Game is over_, ma biche. »**

Les aiguilles de glace éclatèrent soudain en plein air et il recula d'un pas, l'air sérieusement déstabilisé. Natsu laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif en dardant un regard amusé sur l'ombre qui se trouvait derrière moi.

**« Joli, toi qui disais ne pas avoir d'armure...**

**-Dois-je te rappeler qui me disait que ce combat serait fini en moins de deux ?**

**-Nah ! »**, ricana Natsu en croisant les bras avec satisfaction.

Je portais mes mains à mes hanches en reportant mon regard sur la Liche. Celui-ci cracha à nouveau, voulant se redonner de la consistance et sembler le moins possible impressionné et désarçonné. Derrière moi s'élevait à présent une haute armure noire, de deux mètre de haut, une grande hache à la main qui avait détruit avec une facilité déconcertante les projectiles de mon adversaire sans même les avoir effleurés. Mais dans sa folie de vouloir poursuivre le combat, il arma néanmoins à nouveau une myriade de lances dans son dos, prêt à riposter afin d'encore et toujours barrer ma route. Je soupirais :

_**« Ne vous en déplaise, je suis héritière des pouvoirs de la Reine des Démons. »**_

Au moment même où les lances étaient décochées telles des flèches, tranchant l'air sur leur passage, un violent coup de vent m'entoura, m'indiquant facilement que l'éclair noir qui venait de tracer à côté de moi était mon sujet, fondant à la manière d'un faucon sur sa proie directement en direction de la Liche. Les lances éclatèrent violemment, arrachant un nouveau juron à mon adversaire, et soudain la hache vola en direction de son ventre. Je vis son corps s'élever dans les airs et disparaître dans ses arbres, de sinistres craquements annonçant sa chute dans la forêt. Une giclée de sang avait coloré le sol, diluée dans l'eau versée plus tôt lors du combat entre Natsu et la Liche. Il y eut un long silence, puis l'armure se redressa, laissant sa hache retomber contre son dos où une encoche particulière dans l'armure épaisse lui permettait d'être rangée. Natsu laissa échapper un nouveau rire satisfait :

**« Tu vois, en moins d'deux !**

**-Imbécile de dragon !**

**-AÏE ! »**

Mon poing s'était abattu sur le crâne de Natsu qui laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif en se frottant l'endroit présumé sur lequel ne tarderait pas à apparaître une bosse. J'allais quand même pas le laisser ressortir d'un tel combat sans une blessure... même si c'était pas vraiment la raison de ce coup.

**« Mais quoi ?**, couina Natsu.

**-Paraît pas si satisfait alors que tu t'es fait tenir tête par un démon mineur. Tu m'entends ? Démon MINEUR, un vrai dragon n'en aurait fait qu'une bouchée !**

**-Mais j'y venais, j'y venais.**

**-Te fous pas d'moi !**

**-Aïe aïe aïe ! »**

Il tenta de me faire lâcher son oreille avant que je ne la lui arrache, mais maintenant que je le tenais je n'allais certainement pas le lâcher de si tôt. Et après c'est lui qui doit me protéger ? Laissez-moi rire ! Ce fut lorsqu'une petite silhouette bleue se précipita hors des buissons que je me décidais enfin à lâcher Natsu.

**« Héritière ! »**

Avant même que je n'ai pu réagir, Happy avait bondit sur moi et s'était accroché à mon cou, commençant à déballer mille remerciements tel un moulin à parole. Je commençais tout juste à me demander quand cela allait cesser quand ce furent les voix de dizaines d'autres chats-garous qui retentirent tout autour, les pauvres bêtes nous remerciant de les avoir aidées. Je croisais le regard de Charle, un peu plus loin : celle-ci m'adressa un signe de tête respectueux, auquel je répondais d'un sourire rassuré. Lorsqu'enfin la boule de poil bleu eut fini de gaspiller sa salive et décida de me lâcher, la jolie blanche s'approcha de moi d'un pas solennel.

**« Héritière... non, Votre Majesté, nous ne pourrons jamais assez vous remercier.**

**-Il n'en est pas besoin**, m'empressais-je de lui dire avec un rire nerveux. **Quelle Reine serai-je si je décidais de ne pas aider mes loyaux sujets ? »**

Charle échangea un regard avec moi, puis fit signe soudain à Happy de s'approcher. Le bleu cligna des yeux d'un air interrogateur mais obéit aussitôt, les yeux emplis d'admiration pour la jolie minette.

**« Aye prêtresse ?**

**-Happy, tu accompagneras Lucy en tant que représentant de notre peuple, afin de prouver notre loyauté envers elle et de l'épauler dans son aventure.**

**-Quoi ?**, m'exclamais-je. **Ce n'est pas la peine voyons !**

**-Vous m'en croyez capable ? »**, s'étonna Happy.

Charle plongea son regard dans celui du chat bleu. Celui-ci sembla un instant embarrassé mais finalement hocha la tête, son regard s'emplissant d'assurance tandis qu'il se tournait pour venir vers nous.

**« Je vais me joindre à votre quête maîtresse Lucy !**

**-Oh non, pas un autre boulet !**, soupirais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

**-Yeah, tope-là partenaire ! »**, coupa Natsu en tendant la main.

Le visage de Happy s'illumina soudain, et d'un bond joyeux tapa de sa petite patte dans la main de Natsu, les deux idiots riant aux éclats. Je regardais d'un air désespéré ces deux boulets qui formaient à présent ma petite équipe de « loyaux sujets » – comment je pourrais le dire avec conviction en les voyant faire ainsi ? – mais finalement lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur le visage souriant de Natsu je ne pouvais empêcher un sourire à mon tour : son visage heureux avait encore et toujours ce quelque chose de magnifique...

**« Bon, il est temps de repartir, en route vous deux !**

**-AYE ! »**

* * *

Chapitre envoyé ! X_x Ne me demandez pas pourquoi encore un retard, cette fois-ci vous ne voulez pas savoir.

Donc bref, du coup pour le retard j'envoie deux chapitres à la suite. Que dire de ce chapitre ? L'équipe s'agrandit un peu avec l'arrivée de Happy suite au combat contre la Liche, cela faisait depuis longtemps que je n'avais pas décrit de scène de combat quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, en espérant que je ne me sois pas trop rouillé. Je ne sais pas si je ferais revenir Charle et Pantherlily plus tard, à voir selon l'histoire...

Je m'empresse d'envoyer le chapitre suivant, bonne lecture.


	4. Chapter 4 : Faiblesse

_Entre lumière et ténèbres,_

_Le monde est victime d'une guerre inlassable._

_Tour-à-tour l'avantage ou le désavantage se fait,_

_Mais chaque camp cache ses faiblesses face à l'autre._

_En ce jour je m'apprête à permettre à l'un de s'élever,_

_Et qui sait ce qui arrivera à l'autre dans cette soudaine chute face à l'ennemi..._

**« Lucy, j'ai faiiim !**

**-Tais-toi stupide reptile et avance ! »**

Natsu poussa un long soupir couvert par le grognement féroce de son estomac vide. Je me montrais bien sévère à son égard, mais cela faisait bien deux heures que nous marchions dans ses plaines et qu'ils criaient famine, lui et Happy, même si le chat avait fini par décider de s'économiser et faisait la sieste sur les épaules du dragon. Je n'avais sur moi pas la moindre nourriture, et il n'y avait pas une plante comestible ni le moindre animal en vue, si ce n'étaient ces oiseaux qui nous tournaient autour, plusieurs mètre plus haut.

**« Je meurs de faim, et Happy aussi...**

**-Tu n'as qu'à aller attraper ces oiseaux**, grognais-je en accélérant le pas.

**-Mais comment ?**

**-En volant, idiot, t'as des ailes.**

**-Elles ne me permettent qu'à planer. »**

Je tournais la tête vers lui d'un air surpris.

**« Comme dans Spyro ?**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Non, rien, au temps pour moi. Mais un dragon n'est-il pas censé voler ?**

**-Pas forcément, si moi je n'y arrive pas. »**

Je le fixais un instant, puis levant les yeux vers les oiseaux d'un air perplexe finissais par hausser les épaules et reprendre ma route en tentant d'ignorer les plaintes gastriques de mes deux compagnons de voyage. D'une certaine manière, ses ailes étaient légèrement trop petites pour le soulever : un être humain de taille normale devait avoir des ailes d'une dizaine de mètres pour le porter, Natsu ne devait avoir une envergure que de quatre à six mètres tout au plus, bien que je ne l'ai pas vu les déployer complètement depuis le début du voyage. D'un autre côté, j'avais lu que les dragons profitaient d'une telle puissance dans les muscles de leurs ailes, d'une telle résistance dans leurs os et d'un tel appui sur le vent grâce à leurs membranes qu'ils étaient capables de s'élever facilement même si l'envergure de leurs ailes ne correspondait pas au rapport taille/envergure normale que l'on pouvait supposer en se basant sur nos seules connaissances des oiseaux.

**« Lucy...**

**-Oui, je sais que tu as faim, tais-toi un instant et avance !**

**-Hé, culotte bleue ! »**

J'allais répliquer mais soudain comprenant le sens de la phrase je sentis mes joues virer au rouge écrevisse. Où il avait vu ça lui ?! Je me retournais tout d'un coup en plaquant mes mains sur ma jupe d'un air honteux. Natsu n'avait tout de même pas... Mais Natsu n'était pas du tout celui qui m'avait interpelée ainsi en réalité. Il s'était un peu décalé et s'était tourné de manière à pouvoir regarder derrière lui. Quelques mètres derrière nous se trouvaient des rochers qui, s'élevant sur quelques mètres, nous avaient accordé pendant quelques temps – avant que nous les dépassions – de l'ombre. Et, sur ces rochers, enveloppé dans une cape sombre...

**« La Liche ?!**

**-Tout juste. Tu ne t'attendais pas à m... Aïe ! »**

Natsu éclata bruyamment de rire alors que la Liche venait de tomber de son perchoir en se tenant la tête. Je resserrais ma main tremblant sur un deuxième caillou de taille conséquente, ayant balancé le premier en plein dans la figure de la Liche, entre les deux yeux. Il se relevait tout juste sur le séant en se frottant douloureusement l'arrête du nez lorsque j'arrivais à sa hauteur, mon ombre le couvrant soudainement.

**« C-c-c-comment oses-tu r-regarder les sous-v-vêtements d'une d-demoiselle...**

**-A-a-attends, je vais m'expliquer ! »**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir se phrase qu'il se prenait un coup de talon dans la figure. Natsu se retourna avec une grimace presque de compassion tandis que je m'acharnais à coup de talons et de pierres sur cet imbécile de pervers. Après un moment, je me redressais avec un soupir de satisfaction, ramenant ma frange de côté.

**« Me voilà beaucoup mieux, on peut reprendre le voyage. »**

J'allais me retourner quand mon regard se reposa sur la Liche. Je poussais un cri d'horreur en plaquant mes mains sur mon visage, les doigts juste assez écartés pour libérer mes yeux – comme quoi même quand on ne veut pas voir on ne peut pas s'empêcher de continuer à regarder – réveillant du même coup en sursaut Happy et l'attention de Natsu qui pensa pendant un court instant que la Liche m'avait attaqué. Il calma ses craintes lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il se passait en réalité, se mettant à rire bêtement.

**« Qu'est-ce que...**, commença la Liche d'un air blasé en se redressant avant de suivre mon regard vers la "chose". **Argh ! »**

Il se releva en refermant soudain sa cape sur son corps – nu – et se précipita aussitôt derrière l'amas de roches en jurant alors que Natsu riait de plus en plus fort. Je me retournais, sentant mes joues chauffer horriblement et les larmes me monter aux yeux.

**« Je pourrais plus jamais me marier !**

**-Aye, c'est ironique venant de la part de celle qui veut devenir Reine des Démons »**, soupira Happy avec un sourire compatissant tout en secouant la tête.

J'écartais deux doigts de devant mes yeux avec une moue boudeuse.

**« Je vois pas le rapport...**

**-Eh bien, concrètement, une Reine est mariée à un Roi.**

**-Oh !**, s'exclama alors Natsu qui avait fini de rire. **Alors Lucy est la femme du Roi Démon ?**

**-Quoi ?! Ce n'est pas compris dans le contrat ! »**, rectifiais-je en levant le poing d'un air outré.

Happy se cacha derrière la tête de Natsu avec un rire nerveux, tant et si bien que ce fut le dragon qui reçu la baffe, même si le chat-garou tomba du même coup de son perchoir. C'est à ce moment-là que la Liche ressortit de sa cachette, enfin vêtu – quelle idée d'avoir retiré ses vêtements ?! – de quelques vêtements à la coupe étrange laissant paraître diverses cicatrices et notamment trois bien spécifiques : une entourant son bras droit, l'autre sa jambe gauche et la dernière barrant largement son ventre, comme un coup de hache...

**« Ça ne m'a pas l'air d'avancer bien vite ce voyage pour l'héritage. »**

Je me retournais vers lui, prenant un air mi-désespéré mi-dégoûté.

**« Je t'ai demandé ton avis à toi le perdant ?**

**-... »**

Il sembla un instant hésiter à répondre à la provocation mais ravala sa fierté et, se raclant la gorge, reprit avec grand calme et froideur.

**« N'importe qui peut vous rattraper à cette vitesse, je vous attendais depuis un bon moment ici. Ces plaines ne sont pas sûres pour vous.**

**-Facile à dire, c'est le chemin le plus court vers le prochain sceau**, fis-je avec évidence. **Mais ces deux idiots me ralentissent.**

**-Maiis**, se plaignit Natsu,** j'ai faim moi !**

**-Il fallait vous préparer à cela avant »**, fit remarquer la Liche.

Je lui adressais un regard noir avant de croiser les bras d'un air hautain.

**« Et je peux savoir comment tu as fait pour survivre toi ?**

**-La hache de ton armure ne m'a pas atteinte, c'est principalement l'élan qui a provoquer une entaille dans le vent. »**

Il indiqua la marque qui barrait son ventre. De plus prêt, je remarquais que ce n'étaient pas vraiment des cicatrices, mais des coupures recousues grossièrement. Évidemment, rien de pouvait cicatriser, puisqu'une Liche est une sorte de zombie. De même qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre concrètement du sang, ou alors juste le peu pouvant évidemment bouillir lors de l'utilisation d'un pouvoir.

**« Jolie invocation en tous cas, un pouvoir hérité ?**

**-Je croyais que vous n'admettiez pas qu'une humaine hérite du pouvoir de la Reine...**

**-Disons que j'ai entendu parler de toi... Lucy Heartfilia. »**

Je sursautais, sentant ma gorge se serrer. Une goutte de sueur se forma sur mon front : personne ne devait savoir les raisons précises de mon voyage ni même me connaître à présent, alors comment cette Liche pouvait-il avoir entendu parler de moi ? Je baissais ma main vers ma clé mais la releva soudain avec une plainte de surprise : le porte-clé à ma ceinture venait de geler.

**« Non, pas cette fois, je ne cherche pas à me battre. Je ne dévoilerais rien, quitte à me coudre les lèvres.**

**-J'aurai encore préféré que tu oublies tout**, murmurais-je.** Et peut-on savoir qui tu es pour savoir ceci ?**

**-Gray. Je m'appelle Gray Fullbuster. »**

Gray ? Le nom remonte par des petits couloirs jusqu'à mon petit cerveau avant d'éclater en mille morceau alors que je vire au rouge.

**« Le p'tit Gray ?!**

**-Je ne suis pas petit ! »**, s'exclame Gray, visiblement vexé.

Natsu et Happy, complètement en dehors du débat, échangèrent des regards lourds d'incompréhension. Je me met à rire, plus soulagée de savoir à présent qui il est pour savoir étrangement la raison de mon voyage. Natsu s'approche alors de moi d'un air perplexe, fixant Gray avec méfiance.

**« Tu le connais ?**

**-C'était un garçon qui habitait dans la montagne, il descendait dans mon village de temps en temps. Il avait déjà l'habitude de se déshabiller à cette époque, héhé...**

**-Ç-ça n'a rien à faire ici ! »**

Je lui adressais un sourire narquois alors qu'il tentait de cacher sa gêne, et Natsu sembla se détendre, et Happy hocha la tête, ayant sans doutes compris qui il était pour moi...

**« Ton petit copain ?**

**-Exac-... QUOI ?! »**

Happy reçut un objet non identifié en pleine figure et tomba à terre, visiblement sonné. Mais... tiens ? Non, ce n'est pas moi qui ai jeté cet objet, juré ! Je baissais la tête vers le chat bleu et découvrait, juste un peu plus loin...

**« U-un bras ?! Gray, garde tes membres pour toi !**

**-Il m'a échappé »**, mentit la Liche en prenant un air innocent.

Je ramassait le "déchet" avec une légère grimace avant de voir les doigts bouger.

**« Gray, tu es immonde.**

**-Quoi ? Tu préférais encore que je me promène avec un bras en moins ? Je suis une Liche, c'est normal pour moi de faire de la nécromancie.**

**-Alors Lucy était amie avec une Liche**, fit Natsu d'un air pensif.

**-Pas vraiment**, rectifiais-je, **il était humain encore quand je le connaissais, mais un jour lui, son maître et son ami ont disparu, on a supposé qu'ils étaient mort. À ce que je vois tu as fait appel à la magie noire avant.**

**-Pour tout dire... »**

Gray baissa légèrement les yeux d'un air froid.

**« Mon maître, Ur, est bel et bien morte. Leon et moi nous sommes débrouillés seuls après sa mort, nous nous sommes séparés et j'en suis venu à décider de devenir ceci.**

**-... »**

Je m'approchais de Gray avec un air compatissant, prenant doucement ses mains dans les miennes.

**« Je suis désolée Gray.**

**-C'est rien, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière.**

**-Mais tu as tenté hein, stupide nécromancien ! »**

Gray poussa un cri alors que je lui tirais l'oreille d'un air visiblement en colère.

**« Tu crois que je n'aurai pas deviné ce que tu cherchais à faire en devenant une Liche ?!**

**-Aïe aïe aïe, pitié, Lucy, j'ai rien fait juré !**

**-Mensonge ! »**

Je finissais enfin à le lâcher et le fixa avec un sourire diabolique tandis qu'il se frottait douloureusement l'oreille d'un air méfiant.

**« Ça mérite bien une punition...**

**-L-Lucy !**

**-Pour avoir essayé de me tuer et avoir stupidement tenté de ressusciter un mort tu vas devenir mon serviteur pendant ce voyage, et pour commencer tu vas me faire un bon repas !**

**-Ouais ! »**, s'exclamèrent Natsu et Happy – enfin réveillé – sans la moindre compassion pour Gray.

Ce dernier pris un air suppliant pour tenter de me faire changer d'avis, mais comme je me détournais pour me diriger vers un petit rocher qui ferait un parfait siège dans une démarche d'impératrice, il finit par abandonner avec un soupir dégoûté. Natsu et Happy me rejoignirent alors que je le regardais s'éloigner en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

**« C'est pas toi qui disais qu'il ne fallait pas s'arrêter ?**, demanda Natsu.

**-Nous avons à peine pu faire une sieste de trois heures grâce aux compagnons de Happy, nous sommes éreintés et vous me ralentissez bien trop à cause de la faim. Autant reprendre un peu des forces nous irons bien plus vite. Et puis maintenant que Gray est là...**

**-D'ailleurs, Lucy**,coupa Natsu d'un air inquiet, **ce Gray a tout de même essayé de te tuer.**

**-Je suis au courant, idiot. »**

Natsu me fixa d'un air incrédule en s'asseyant en face de moi. Je reprenais mon porte-clé enfin dégelé et en détachait la clé de l'armure, la faisant tourner entre mes doigts d'un air méfiant.

**« Je ne lui fais pas complètement confiance, mais nous avons besoin de compagnons pour ce voyage. Et si nous parvenons vraiment à le faire joindre notre équipe, le clan des Liches cessera peut-être de nous poursuivre, cela nous fera quelques ennemis en moins.**

**-Comme un millième des hordes des ténèbres**, fit remarquer Happy.

**-Oui, mais les seuls qui nous ont atteints jusqu'à maintenant. »**

Happy hocha la tête pour toute réponse et nous nous mettions à discuter en attendant que Gray revienne. Natsu n'était pas aussi plein de vie qu'à l'habitude, il semblait peu rassuré et riait assez difficilement contrairement à un peu plus tôt. Je me doute bien qu'il n'apprécie pas Gray, après tout il a tenté de me tuer. Et je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi, et pourquoi après avoir été vaincu il a décidé de nous suivre. A-t-il un but précis à nous avoir poursuivis ? Je redoute de voir à tous moments des Liches sortir de tous côtés, mais je m'efforce de continuer à me calmer l'esprit en discutant avec Happy. Au contraire de moi, Natsu reste un peu à l'écart et ne répond que quelque fois avec de rares sourires, des sourires auxquels il manque l'éclat joyeux et rassurant qui me faisait avancer depuis le début. Avait-il sentit quelque chose ? Peut-être simplement n'appréciait-il pas Gray... Pourtant, c'est lui qui dit que tout le monde fait partie de sa famille. Je voulais ne pas y prêter attention, malheureusement mon regard retombait toujours sur lui sans que je le veuille. Jusqu'à-ce que Natsu se lève alors, attirant mon attention sur ce qu'il se passait derrière moi : Gray arrivait tranquillement, et je trouvais qu'il avait bien fait vite...

**« J'ai trouvé un endroit qui devrait convenir.**

**-Comment ça un endroit ?**, demandais-je d'un air méfiant.

**-Un peu plus loin il y a un village qu'on peut apercevoir en prenant de la hauteur. Le meilleur moyen de ne pas se faire attaquer est encore de rester entourés d'humains.**

**-Je n'avais pas connaissance de ce village...**

**-Parce que tu n'es jamais passée ici**, me répondit Gray. **En avançant un peu dans cette direction on devrait pouvoir l'atteindre rapidement, ça vous permettra de vous poser et je vous préparerai un repas convenable. »**

J'échangeais un regard avec mes deux compagnons de voyage : Happy semblait enchanté, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Natsu qui se contenta d'écouter la conversation en tentant de maintenir un regard le plus objectif possible sur la situation. Je commençais à hésiter en les regardant et jetais un coup d'œil à Gray, de plus en plus perplexe.

**« Entre un chat qui parle, un lézard volant et un zombie sorcier, pas sûre que l'on puisse passer discrètement dans ce village.**

**-Ma cape suffira à cacher Happy**, fit Gray à la surprise du chat bleu à l'entente de son nom, **mais Natsu va devoir trouver un moyen de se faire plus discret.**

**-Je ne vois pas le problème. »**

Nos regards se posèrent, à tous trois, sur les ailes de Natsu, lequel avec ses bras croisés nous détaillait d'un air purement interrogateur. Je haussais les épaules avec un soupir, je commençais à m'habituer à sa manière de voir les choses.

**« On n'aura qu'à faire passer ça pour un déguisement !**

**-Euh...**

**-On n'a qu'à dire qu'on est... euh... une troupe de théâtre !**

**-Euh... »**

Je prenais un air aussi interrogateur que Natsu face à l'hésitation de Gray. Celui-ci se frappa le front de la paume de main d'un air désespéré.

**« Bon... Le dragon et le chat n'auront qu'à nous rejoindre lorsqu'il fera plus sombre, nous laisserons une fenêtre ouverte.**

**-Et qui nous dit que tu ne vas pas attaquer maîtresse Lucy ?**, lança Happy avant que Natsu ou moi ne puissions dire quoique ce soit.

**-Tu préfères me surveiller ?**, proposa Gray. **Ce serait assez futile puisque dans un village mon méfait serait directement remarqué, de plus Lucy m'a déjà battu plus d'une fois.**

**-Plus d'une fois ? »**, répétèrent Happy et Natsu en me dévisageant.

Je prenais un air faussement gêné tandis qu'ils semblaient se dire que j'étais une brute épaisse. Mon regard, plus dur, retomba sur Gray qui ne semblait pas du tout avoir prêté attention à ce que pouvaient penser les deux autres de moi. La liche avait déjà détourné son attention de nous trois pour refermer de manière plus resserrée son manteau noir afin de mieux cacher la large cicatrice entourant sa jambe, l'autre barrant son ventre et la dernière coupant son bras. Une fois ceci fait, il repartit d'un pas calme en direction du fameux village, ne nous laissant pas vraiment le temps de contester. Mais le soleil au loin commençait à rougir et nos ventres criaient famine. Nous n'avions eut que peu de repos, et la pensée du voyage long et laborieux qui nous attendait ne rassurait aucun d'entre nous. Nous finissions par nous relever un peu précipitamment afin de le suivre. J'arrangeais ma clé à la boucle entourant ma ceinture et rattrapait Gray pour me mettre à sa hauteur et lancer la discussion.

**« Pourquoi as-tu décidé d'attaquer l'Héritière alors que tu étais toi-même humain avant ?**

**-Parce qu'on s'habitue vite à la méfiance parmi les sang mêlés**, expliqua simplement Gray. **Comme nous ne sommes ni humains ni démons, ce n'est pas facile de s'intégrer, mais il est plus simple d'être accepté par les ombres en assurant leur avènement que de se faire accepter par les humains avec nos défauts peu enviables.**

**-Défauts peu enviables ? »**

Gray me regarda d'un air évident et releva son bras. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire que j'avais compris qu'il l'avait déjà retiré, m'arrachant une mine dégoûtée.

**« … Tu est immonde Gray.**

**-Non, c'est naturel.**

**-Naturellement décomposé. T'as déjà pensé à te faire cuire avant d'être rance ? »**

Gray m'adressa un regard affolé alors que je l'observais d'un regard plein d'appétit, et j'entendais Happy derrière ricaner. Mais seulement Happy... Je tournais la tête pour regarder le chat bleu discuter – enfin, discuter était un grand mot puisqu'il était le seul à parler – avec Natsu qui nous regardait simplement sans un mot. Lorsqu'il croisa mon regard il baissa la tête, adressant une rapide réponse à Happy qui se relança une fois de plus dans un de ses longs discours. Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure pour reporter mon attention sur le chemin que m'indiquait Gray. Est-ce que Natsu détestait mon ami d'enfance à ce point ? Peut-être qu'il n'appréciait pas que j'ai un autre compagnon de voyage... Pourtant, Happy faisait aussi partie de mes compagnons de voyage ! Mais peut-être qu'il le gênait moins par sa présence que Gray ? Il est vrai que lorsque je parlais à Happy, par extension Natsu faisait aussi partie de la discussion, mais pour Gray c'était une autre histoire. La liche avait été habitué à la solitude depuis qu'il avait été séparé de son ami, Léon, et de feu son maître, Ur. D'ailleurs cela m'étonnerai même qu'il ait décidé d'attaquer l'Héritière sur demande d'un quelconque clan de Liches, je crois qu'il n'en existait qu'un clan et que la plupart des autres étaient solitaires, Gray devait plutôt être de ces derniers.

Mais tandis que je pensais à cela, tentant d'élucider la raison pour laquelle Natsu semblait si distant, nous parvenions à proximité du village. Nous nous arrêtions aux abords de celui-ci, et Happy et Natsu s'écartèrent un peu pour ne pas être vus tout en ayant une bonne vision sur les fenêtres de l'auberge. J'accompagnais Gray vers le village pour aller prendre une chambre, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me retourner avant de partir : Natsu s'éloignait une fois de plus sans un sourire ni un mot. En cet instant j'avais une boule au ventre, comme si je n'allais plus le revoir, comme si j'allais le perdre bientôt...

* * *

Nh, me souviens plus pourquoi j'ai donné ce titre à ce chapitre... *poisson rouge*

Bon, je ne vais pas m'étaler en blabla, de toutes manières il n'y a pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre. À par peut-être que si vous suivez sur le blog j'enverrai peut-être un jour un chapitre spécial sur le passé de Gray (si je me remet à écrire, faut que je me bouge un peu...) si ça en intrigue certains.

Le prochain chapitre sera envoyé dans deux semaines.


	5. Chapter 5 : Monstre !

_Il a toujours existé deux camps,_

_Deux camps combattant pour prendre le dessus,_

_Tandis que d'autres au centre subissaient._

_J'ai rejoint l'un de ces deux camps afin de réaliser mon souhait le plus secret ;_

_Je ne pensais pas que cela voulait dire être rejetée par toute autre personne,_

_Ennemie ou Neutre..._

Gray ouvrit la fenêtre d'un geste, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'extérieur. La chambre que nous avons prise était bien petite et normalement faire pour n'accueillir que deux personnes ; nous ne pouvions demander plus grand sans dévoiler Natsu et Happy... Il y avait deux lits, chacun d'un côté de la pièce, séparés par une petite table sous une fenêtre. Un peu plus loin dans la longueur sur la droite en venant de la porte, elle-même opposée de la fenêtre, se trouvait une sorte de mini-bar, en réalité juste une sorte de demi-mur qu'on pouvait utiliser pour s'appuyer. Une autre porte sur la gauche permettait d'accéder à des petites toilettes, indispensable pour un confort convenable. La fenêtre était tournée vers la façade cachée, celle-ci même qui faisait face à la forêt dans l'obscurité la plus totale. L'aubergiste nous avait bien proposé une façade plus lumineuse, côté village, à la lumière des torche. Mais Cela aurait une fois de plus été mettre en danger nos compagnon de route. Je me posais sur un des deux lits de la pièce, plutôt rustique et craquant même sous mon poids si léger et malgré la résistance que nous avait certifié l'aubergiste. Il leur faut bien faire de la bonne pub s'ils veulent vendre... Bien que de toutes manières, que le matelas soit par terre ou sur un support en bois, que ce support grince ou non, je suppose que dans un village si loin du monde les voyageurs se contrefichent de ce qu'ils obtiennent dans l'auberge, du moment qu'ils arrivent à dormir dessus... Bon, à part peut-être pour le Don Juan que nous avons croisé à l'entrée dans son espèce de tenue à froufrous et à plumes. J'ai cru un instant que Gray allait lui lancer sa jambe à la figure, mais je pense pas que l'aubergiste aurait apprécié de savoir qu'il hébergeait un zombie sorcier sous son toit, haha...

Il se détourna enfin de la fenêtre après avoir vite fait vérifié que les fenêtres autour étaient fermées. Pour tout dire, à part un ou deux voyageurs et peut-être un poivrot qui aurait trop bu à la taverne juste en dessous, je ne vois pas qui pouvait dormir ici. J'espérais juste que le Don Juan aurait décidé de reprendre la route plutôt que de devoir "supporter de dormir sur des lits pouilleux". Gray vint s'asseoir sur le lit d'en face tout en lâchant un long soupir d'aise. Après cette journée, il était évident que nous devions tous être épuisés. Un combat la veille tard dans la nuit, une longue marche aujourd'hui dans une plaine interminable. Je réprimais les borborygmes de mon estomac vide qui cherchais encore quelque chose à digérer. Ha, vivement que nous nous mettions quelque chose sous la dent, j'aurai pu faire cuire l'autre Don Juan de tout à l'heure tant j'étais désespérée de manger... Qui sait, peut-être que le dragueur à la motte c'est bon, il paraît que la viande humaine c'est pas plus dégueu qu'un macdo. Natsu, dépêche-toi de revenir avant que la proie ne s'enfuie !

**« Le dragon, il vient d'où ? »**

Je relevais la tête vers Gray, l'air surprise. Ça le regardait d'où venait Natsu ? Ça aurait été mon frère caché que ça ne l'aurait pas plus regardé que ce qu'il était vraiment. Enfin, si Natsu avait été mon frère caché il aurait été moins con et moi j'aurai des ailes. Je me demande quelle tête auraient fait les créatures des ténèbres si c'était une dragonne qui avait obtenu l'héritage du roi... Ils auraient sans doutes moins tenté de me tuer, peut-être même qu'on aurait fait ami-ami ! Face au regard insistant de Gray je me décidais, avec un rire nerveux, à mettre mon imagination tordue de côté pour répondre à sa question existentielle...

**« Natsu est le seul qui a voulu de lui-même m'accompagner quand j'ai obtenu mes premiers pouvoirs d'Héritière. Tout le monde voulait me tuer, et lui il m'a simplement demandé en toute innocence de m'accompagner.**

**-Et tu n'as pas pensé que c'était pour te tuer plus facilement ? »**

Ah, ça c'est pas bête... Face à mon air ahuri et mon sourire nerveux, Gray poussa un long soupir en amenant sa main à son front, parfaitement désespéré par mon ignorance. C'est vrai, pourquoi avais-je fait ainsi confiance à Natsu ?

**« Tu devrais faire plus attention à toi Lucy...**

**-Son sourire. »**

Gray rabaissa sa main, me fixant d'un air interrogateur. Je secouais la tête. Non, je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'avais fait confiance à Natsu juste parce qu'il avait ce sourire rassurant qui me réchauffais à chaque fois que je commençais à m'inquiéter !

**« Ce dragon est beaucoup trop naïf et stupide pour en vouloir à ma vie, c'est évident !**

**-Et les chats-garous sont trop mignons pour vouloir te tuer aussi ?**

**-Ils avaient l'air terrifiants dans le noir »**, essayais-je de me convaincre d'une voix monotone tout en détournant les yeux avec embarras.

Gray me fixais d'un air tout à fait peu convaincu. Ben quoi, même lui il avait l'air terrifiant avec sa cape sur le nez et son bras tombant, pourquoi les chats ne pourraient-ils pas être terrifiants dans le noir ? … D'un autre côté Natsu avait l'air terrifiant quand il s'énervait, mon exemple tombait radicalement à l'eau. Mais la liche se contenta de pousser un soupir, se relevant pour aller une fois de plus jeter un œil à la fenêtre.

**« Le dragon et le chat doivent attendre qu'il y ait moins de monde pour venir. On devrait aller chercher de quoi manger.**

**-Et comment ils font pour reconnaître notre fenêtre ? »**

Gray tourna un air évident vers moi :

**« T'as qu'à poser à la fenêtre en les attendant.**

**-Excellente idée !**

**-Si tu veux te faire attraper par tes "loyaux sujets" pour qu'ils te dépècent vivante.**

**-Eurk... »**

Il haussa les épaules avec un nouveau soupir, prenant une bougie qui était posée sur une table basse pour aller l'installer sur le bord de la fenêtre, dans un coin pour l'abriter du vent. Il regarda à nouveau dehors pour vérifier que toutes les fenêtres étaient bien fermées une fois de plus, puis referma à moitié la fenêtre, la laissant juste assez ouverte pour qu'on puisse le voir de l'extérieur et l'ouvrir facilement.

**« S'ils ne sont pas complètement stupides ils devraient comprendre.**

**-Ne vaut-il pas mieux que l'un d'entre nous reste ici ?**

**-Et que tu risques de te faire attraper et tuer ? Bien sûr, je me ferais un plaisir de te voir exterminée par le premier venu alors que je viens de te sauver la vie »**, railla-t-il avec ironie d'un air désespéré.

Je gonflais les joues d'un air visiblement vexé, ce à quoi il répondit d'un sourire amusé avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il me pris par le poignet au passage pour me tirer avec lui, refermant la porte à clé derrière nous : il aurait été malheureux si Natsu et Happy entraient que quelqu'un d'autre les surprenne. Nous descendîmes les marches, même si mon esprit continuait de se focaliser sur nos deux compagnons. J'avais encore cette boule à la gorge, ce nœud à l'estomac, peu importe, ce quelque chose qui m'alarmait, cette impression que je devais rester à leurs côtés. Nous sortîmes après avoir échangé un rapide sourire avec l'aubergiste : il n'aurait pas autant sourit s'il savait qu'il avait à faire à une liche et à la future reine des démons... Dehors il faisait sombre mais pas encore complètement nuit. Les boutiques étaient encore ouvertes, pour tout dire ce n'était même pas l'heure du repas. Mais après une journée de marche sans manger depuis la veille à midi, il était normal que nous soyons tous affamés. Je suivais simplement Gray en silence, continuant de fixer la forêt dont la cime pointait au dessus des toits fragiles. Cela aurait été trop espérer que de vouloir voir des ailes ou une petite tête bleue dépasser, c'était même un espoir vain et stupide. Mais des scénarios catastrophes traversaient mon esprit : et s'ils étaient surpris par d'autres créatures qui les tuaient ? Et si des chasseurs les capturaient ? Et s'ils étaient perdus ? Et si Natsu était par terre en train de mourir de faim avec Happy miaulant son désespoir à côté ?! Brr, c'est le pire celui-là... Gray tira un peu fort sur mon poignet, me surprenant tant que je failli me retrouver à plat ventre par terre.

**« Regarde devant toi, tu vas cogner quelqu'un.**

**-Oh c'est bon...**

**-Et aide-moi à choisir, après tout c'est toi qui va manger. »**

Miam, manger ! Non, d'abord Natsu... Maiis, je veux manger ! Finalement le ventre l'emporta sur le cœur, à croire que je n'étais pas si inquiète, même si la boule dans ma gorge persistait. Cette fois-ci c'était moi qui attrapait la main de Gray pour le tirer vers les boutiques en bord de la place centrale que nous avions atteint pendant que je rêvassais. Évidemment, c'était l'étalage de nourriture qui m'attirait en premier. Agneau. Bœuf. Poulet. Viaaaande !

**« Euh, Lucy...**

**-T'as combien sur toi ? »**

Gray réprima son air coincé – je sais pas ce qu'il avait mais il avait vraiment l'air d'avoir un pet en travers à l'instant – pour sortir de sous sa cape une petite sacoche qui à elle seule aurait fait tomber son autre bras de son poids. Je fixais le petit sac – de taille conséquente tout de même ! – avec des yeux brillants d'envie. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir en rangeant l'objet sous sa cape.

**« C'est bon, prend ce que tu veux.**

**-Youpi ! »**

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que je commençais déjà à faire ma liste au marchand, lequel semblait parfaitement satisfait par tant d'achat. Il nous salua avec un grand sourire lorsque nous partîmes pour une autre boutique. J'allais ruiner Gray à ce train-là... Pas grave ! De toutes façons s'il avait tant d'argent c'est qu'il avait un truc pour en avoir. Pour cette fois, j'avais un peu oublié mon inquiétude pour Natsu et Happy. Peut-être aussi parce qu'au fond je ne voulais pas m'inquiéter pour eux, puisque je savais que Natsu était fort, et que Happy pouvait être malin quand il voulait. Enfin, pas sûre sur ce point... Après un moment de magasinage intensif, Gray me fit m'arrêter devant une petite boutique d'une artisane, laquelle était occupée à discuter avec une jeune femme qui devait sans doutes être en train de lui acheter une de ses petites œuvres fait-main. Mon porte-monnaie – euh, je veux dire, mon cher ami – semblait fixer un petit objet de verre coloré, une sorte de broche en forme de rose. Le truc banal quoi...

**« … Gray ?**

**-Mh ?**

**-Tu as une fille en vue ?**

**-Heh ?! »**

Gray vira au rouge, me faisant rire aux éclats. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'une liche, un zombie quoi, puisse rougir autant. J'avais bien entendu dire que les liches utilisait leur sang régulièrement recréé magiquement afin de contrôler les cadavres qu'ils ramenaient à la vie, mais de là à penser qu'un rien pouvait aussi les faire rougir. Gray ramena sa cape sur son visage avec un grognement vexé qui me fit glousser de plus belle.

**« Que c'est mignon ! Je la connais ? C'est une liche peut-être ?**

**-Lâche-moi ! C'est personne...**

**-Allez, Gray, en souvenir de notre amitié, diiiit !**

**-Je me rappelle pas d'une quelconque amitié, juste d'une barbare qui manquait de m'étouffer quand on se disputait.**

**-Rabat-joie »**, rétorquais-je en gonflant les joue.

Gray retira légèrement sa capuche avec un sourire amusé alors que la marchande s'approchait de nous après avoir rangé le résultat de ses ventes à l'arrière de la petite boutique. Elle sembla comprendre directement ce qui avait attiré l'attention de mon compagnon parce qu'elle se plaça aussitôt face à l'objet pour le prendre délicatement dans ses mains aux doigts affinés par son travail de perfection.

**« C'est ce qui vous intéresse, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Euh...**, hésita Gray en retirant finalement complètement sa capuche.

**-C'est pour votre petite amie ? »**

Je retenais un rire qui devint gloussement en voyant Gray rougir de plus belle d'un air embarrassé. La marchande sourit d'un air bienveillant, se retirant dans l'arrière boutique. Elle revint un court instant après avec un petit sachet qu'elle avait refermé d'un nœud plus esthétique que pratique :

**« Je vous le fait à moitié prix »**, proposa-t-elle à Gray.

Ce dernier hésita un instant bien court avant de poser le sac de nourriture qu'il portait et de plonger la main sous sa cape pour sortir la fameuse petite sacoche et y prendre l'argent demandé qu'il s'empressa de mettre dans la main de la marchande. Celle-ci me tendit alors le petit paquet, m'arrachant une expression de surprise.

**« Euh, ce n'est pas pour moi...**

**-Pardon ? Excusez-moi, je croyais que vous étiez en couple, à vous voir vous promenez main dans la main...**

**-Hein ?! »**

Nous nous lâchâmes soudainement la main, et je mettrais la mienne au feu que j'étais actuellement aussi rouge que Gray, honteuse d'être prise dans un pareil quiproquo. Moi ? Avec le petit Gray ?! C'est complètement stupide, impossible ! Je préfère encore changer d'Église ; et pas d'un point de vue religieux, évidemment... Gray détourna la yeux avec une légère grimace honteuse tout en cachant sa main sous sa cape. Je laissais échapper un rire nerveux tout en prenant le paquet des mains de la vendeuse qui continuait de nous dévisager avec surprise.

**« Nous sommes juste amis d'enfance, il y a méprise.**

**-Pourtant vous feriez un beau couple, vous allez si bien ensemble !**

**-C-certainement pas !**, s'exclama Gray qui rougissait de plus en plus.

**-Moi, avec cet exhibitionniste ?!**, renchéris-je d'un air presque dégouté.

**-Hé !**

**-Mirajane ! »**, se fit entendre une voix à côté.

La marchande tourna la tête vers le bâtiment qui se trouvait juste sur la droite, une petite maisonnette qui ressemblait à une sorte de restaurant familial. Gray et moi vîmes alors devant celui-ci un homme de grande taille aux cheveux aussi blancs que la tenancière de la boutique artisanale. Mais... Mais ses bras sont de véritables troncs d'arbre, c'est pas légal d'être aussi musclé ?!

**« Arrête d'importuner tes clients !**

**-Désolée Elfman ! »**, lui lança ladite Mirajane avec un sourire nerveux.

Elle se tourna alors vers nous avec un sourire extrêmement chaleureux et jovial qui irradiait de la gentillesse pour tout dire, penchant la tête sur le côté d'un air carrément mignon. Je ne le remarquais qu'à présent mais... elle était tout simplement magnifique ! Ses longs cheveux blancs ondulés lui donnaient un air doux et innocent, et elle portait des formes vraiment sensuelles pour tout dire... Hum...

**« Merci pour vos achats et bonne soirée ! »**

Je répondais à son sourire, bien qu'un peu nerveuse, puis commençais à m'éloigner, Gray s'empressant de me suivre après avoir récupéré le fameux sac de nourriture. Je me stoppais néanmoins au niveau du grand gars qui avait demandé à Mirajane d'arrêter de nous embêter. Gray s'arrêta pour se tourner vers moi et me lancer un regard sévère.

**« Quoi encore ?**

**-Snif snif... Ça sent super bon, c'est quoi cette odeur ? »**

Je levais le nez tout en humant l'air : un doux fumet enveloppait les environs devant le petit restaurant, une odeur digne d'un grand chef ! Je tournais la tête vers l'entrée, voyant ledit Elfman qui était retourné à l'intérieur pour continuer de préparer ce qui ressemblait à un petit repas bien rustique mais qui sentait aussi bon qu'un buffet royal. Gray prit un air désespéré tout en poussant un long soupir.

**« On ne peut pas s'arrêter là, le dragon et le chat doivent nous attendre**, me glissa-t-il à voix basse pour que personne ne l'entende.

**-Je sais bien »**, soupirais-je d'un air déçu.

N'empêche que ça aurait été génial de manger ici ce soir, je n'avais pas mangé de bon repas depuis que j'étais partie en voyage, et dieu sait combien de temps cela fait. Après tout, avant de monter la montagne de Roi j'ai dû surmonter bien des épreuves pour me montrer digne de devenir l'Héritière du trône... Je suivais malgré tout Gray sans rechigner bien que mon estomac se tournait en tous sens et menaçait de grogner méchamment pour me dire de retourner à la poursuite de cette nourriture au si bon fumet. C'est un endroit où j'irai volontiers quand j'en aurai finit avec toute cette histoire, d'ailleurs je gardais l'adresse dans un coin de ma tête, bien décidée à y retourner dès que possible. Nous retournâmes donc à l'auberge, croisant au passage le Don Juan qui semblait continuer de discuter de la médiocrité des chambres avec l'aubergiste lequel était condamné à devoir écouter son baragouinage agaçant. Il nous accueillit d'un sourire jaune avant de lâcher un long soupir alors que le Don Juan abordait le "vingt-sixième" point contraignant de l'auberge. Gray se dirigea directement d'un pas un peu pressé vers la chambre pour la déverrouiller, profitant du fait qu'il n'y avait encore personne dans les couloirs pour me faire signe d'y entrer au plus vite. Nous nous glissions à l'intérieur et il refermait aussitôt la porte et le verrou.

**« Ah, vous voilà ! »**

Je retenais un cri de surprise, me retournant pour trouver Natsu assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et Happy roulé en boule sur un lit. Celui-ci se redressa pour m'adresser un signe de patte et un "Aye !" en guise de salut, auquel je tentais de répondre de même en essayant vainement de prendre la même expression de chat-au-sourire-stupide-et-aux-yeux-globuleux que lui devant l'air désespéré de Gray qui devait nous prendre pour des idiots. Je m'empressais de rejoindre le chat bleu, sautant sur le lit en lui arrachant un cri de surprise alors qu'il bondissait sur le côté pour éviter que je ne l'écrase. Le matelas était bien confortable – et bien chaud aussi grâce à Happy – et il ne manquait plus qu'une chose à mon bonheur : nourrituuuuure. Je me redressais légèrement pour me mettre sur le séant, m'adossant au mur pour regarder Gray.

**« On a acheté tout ce qu'il fallait pour manger, n'est-ce pas Gray ?**

**-Ouais, si vous voulez faire un repas au Roi**, soupira-t-il en commençant à trier pour faire un repas relativement normal. **Mieux vaut faire des réserves pour le prochain voyage. »**

Je faisais mine de prendre une mine boudeuse mais il était évident qu'il valait mieux se réserver pour la suite du voyage plutôt que de tout manger et à nouveau mourir de faim le lendemain. Je tournais la tête vers Natsu qui était resté assis sur le rebord de fenêtre, les jambes pendant à l'extérieur et les ailes frémissant à l'intérieur. Il battait de la queue en silence : à votre avis, un dragon, c'est plus proche d'un chat ou d'un chien ? C'est vrai quoi, quand un chien remue la queue c'est qu'il est heureux alors qu'un chat c'est qu'il est en colère. Remarquez, Gray commence à nous préparer à manger, alors je pencherai plutôt vers la théorie du chien... si Natsu ne fronçait pas ainsi les sourcils. Je me redresser pour m'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, les genoux ramenés à ma poitrine et les pieds posés sur la petite table basse sous la fenêtre, fixant le dragon avec un sourire.

**« Il fait bon ce soir.**

**-...**

**-T'as vu ? On peut voir la tour de la ville la plus proche d'ici. »**

Je me relevais pour aller me placer derrière lui, à genou sur la table basse, un peu sur le côté pour pouvoir voir à l'extérieur, et tendit le bras afin de lui indiquer au loin une grand tour qui pointait, à peut-être un ou deux kilomètres qu'en sais-je, dont la lumière frémissait dans l'obscurité totale de la nuit. Natsu releva les yeux vers celle-ci, réagissant enfin à mes paroles. Son regard s'adoucit légèrement pour se teinter de curiosité.

**« C'est une grande ville, humaine évidemment**, lui expliquais-je dans un murmure. **On devrait y arriver rapidement demain, mais il faudra faire attention en y entrant, parce que même si elle est humaine il est dit qu'il y a beaucoup de sujets des ombres.**

**-Pourquoi y entre-t-on ?**

**-C'est là-bas que se trouve le second seau. »**

Nous entendant ainsi discuter à voix basse mais ayant tout compris grâce à son ouïe féline à première vue, Happy s'approcha en quelques bonds et essaya de grimper sur moi. Je baissais les yeux vers lui d'un air interrogateur.

**« Je veux voir ! »**

Je souriais, le prenant doucement par dessous les bras pour le soulever et le poser sur l'épaule de Natsu. Le regard d'Happy s'illumina à la vue de la fameuse tour. Natsu ramena un de ses genou à son torse, appuyant son pied sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour se tourner légèrement vers moi tandis que Happy passait sur son autre épaule plus vers l'extérieur pour continuer d'observer les lumières qui semblaient s'élever de la ville. Je souriais en voyant Natsu enfin s'intéresser à moi : ça faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas vu et je m'étais vraiment inquiétée pour lui. Et je m'inquiétais d'autant plus de le voir moins jovial qu'avant.

**« Dis-moi Natsu...**

**-... ?**

**-Pourquoi tu es si tendu depuis tout à l'heure ? »**

Le dragon me fixa un moment d'un air silencieux mais finalement tourna la tête vers l'extérieur avec un petit soupir, regardant les cimes des arbres.

**« Je n'aime pas ce Gray »**, répondit-il, toujours à voix basse.

Hein ? Juste ça ? Je ne comprenais pas tout de suite pourquoi cette animosité envers lui, mais l'explication me vint bien vite à l'esprit : oui, moi aussi je ne l'aurai pas apprécié après un tel combat et une telle violence envers les chats-garous si je n'avais pas connu p'tit Gray de mon enfance. Mais je sais qu'il n'aurait pas fait tout ça sans bonne raison, au fond c'est un gentil garçon, juste un peu trop froid parfois, mais gentil quand même. Qui n'aurait pas pu le penser en le voyant tout à l'heure à la boutique de cette certaine Mirajane. Je tentais de prendre un air sévère même si c'était difficile lorsque j'avais envie de sourire à ce point, puis me relevais sur la table pour passer une jambe puis l'autre par la fenêtre – oui, elle est grande cette fenêtre, je sais – et le poussait un peu pour qu'il me laisse la place de m'asseoir à côté de lui, l'air décidée.

**« Vous êtes chiants vous les hommes**, soupirais-je à voix basse encore. **Toujours à vous battre pour les filles.**

**-En fait ils se sont battus pour mon village**, rectifia Happy.

**-La ferme le chat. »**

Devant mon air boudeur – joues gonflées, regard assassin et nez plissé – Natsu réprima un rire. Pour sûr que je l'ai remarqué, mais il tente malgré tout de faire comme s'il ne venait pas de se retenir d'éclater de rire. Je rapproche mon visage de lui avec un sourire narquois, le faisant sursauter.

**« Tu viens de rire.**

**-Pas du tout**, mentit-il en détournant les yeux.

**-Tu as ris.**

**-Mais non. »**

J'allais continuer jusqu'à réussir à le faire rire à nouveau quand Gray nous interpela d'une voix forte, nous faisant tous trois sursauter et manquer de peu de tomber de la fenêtre par la même occasion. Happy grimpa sur la tête de Natsu tandis que nous tournions tous deux la tête vers la liche qui se tenait derrière le bar. Gray nous fit signe de nous approcher.

**« Le repas est près, grouillez-vous.**

**-C'est bien vite fini**, fis-je remarquer.

**-Tant pis : à table ! »**, s'exclama Happy en sautant de la tête de Natsu pour se presser vers les grands tabourets près du bar sur lequel étaient posées trois assiettes.

Il sembla se stopper à la vision de quelque chose, chose que nous vîmes bien vite Natsu et moi quand nous quittions la fenêtre pour aller nous aussi nous assoir à la table improvisée. Natsu sembla s'étouffer avec sa salive alors que Happy tournait un regard choqué vers moi.

**« C'est une nouvelle mode ?**

**-Il paraît que c'est le fantasme de certaines personnes**, murmurais-je,** je m'en serai bien passée...**

**-Évitons de le contrarier...** ajouta Natsu d'un air désespéré en prenant une des assiettes posées sur le bar pour inspecter la nourriture.

**-C'est quoi ces messes basses ? »**

Gray se tourna vers nous d'un air sévère, et en voyant nos regards baissa la tête avant de prendre un air surpris, retenant un cri – je ne sais pas pourquoi il continue d'être surpris de cela depuis le temps – en remarquant qu'il était nu sous son tablier. Natsu, Happy et moi nous retournâmes aussitôt, assiettes en main, alors qu'il lâchait un juron et retirait son tablier pour se rhabiller ; je crois qu'aucun de nous trois ne voulait à nouveau le voir nu, pas qu'il soit mal foutu mais bon, question d'être à minima pudiques quand même. Happy laissa alors échapper un sorte d'exclamation étouffée, attirant notre attention à Natsu et moi. Il avait une expression dégoûtée figée sur son visage et la fourchette qu'il tenait dans ses pattes retomba dans son assiette.

**« Yerk... »**

J'échangeais un regard interrogateur avec Natsu et celui-ci se risqua à goûter le repas confectionné par Gray, le recrachant aussitôt que la nourriture eut touché le bout de sa langue. Je baissais un regard perplexe vers l'assiette. Pourtant cela semblait être un plat plutôt appétissant, même si étrangement le petit carré de beurre n'était pas fondu sur le steak et la salade semblait bien fraiche pour une feuille à proximité d'un repas chaud. Attends, ce ne serait quand même pas... Je m'empressais de goûter de plat, mais au ressenti du goût m'obligeais à avaler pour ne pas tout recracher par terre.

**« C'est cru !**

**-Et en plus c'est dégueulasse !**, renchéri Natsu d'un air rageur alors que Happy était encore à l'agonie à côté.

**-Comment ça dégueulasse ? »**, coupa Gray d'un air vexé.

Je tendais mon assiette à la liche en lui lançant un regard noir. La nourriture à l'intérieur était non seulement crue, mais elle donnait l'impression de manger quelque chose de rance malgré l'apparence charmante qu'il avait donné au plat. Il la prit avec délicatesse, goûta un morceau...

**« … Ben c'est bon.**

**-T'es immonde Gray »**, soupirais-je d'un air dégoûté.

Je soupirais alors que Natsu posait son assiette et tentait vainement de faire passer le goût en avalant cul sec l'eau dans son verre. Je pris l'assiette de Happy pour la poser sur le bar, me retournant sur le tabouret pour être face à Gray – qui s'était enfin rhabillé – en m'accoudant au bar.

**« Tu n'as vraiment aucun goût, c'est un des défauts d'être mort ou tu es comme ça naturellement ?**

**-Et la chiantise, c'est le défaut d'être une Héritière ou tu est née comme ça ?**, coupa Gray d'un air grognon.

**-On ne peut pas rester comme ça à jeun et il est hors de question de manger ça**, repris-je. **Il ne nous reste plus qu'une chose à faire. »**

Gray me regarda avec curiosité alors que je me relevais, me dirigeant vers la porte. J'avais une petite idée en tête, même si ça allait être bruyant. Je prenais ma clé, récitais rapidement les paroles d'invocations... Alors que je toquais à une porte, le Don Juan m'ouvrit.

**« Ah, damoiselle, voilà donc une belle fleur qui me rend visite !**

**-Vas-y. »**

L'idiot se prit un coup de poing en armure sur le haut de la tête, tombant en arrière, dans les vapes. Natsu, Gray et Happy sortirent discrètement la tête par la porte de la chambre après avoir vérifié que personne ne rôdait dans les couloirs et me regardèrent, après que j'ai révoqué l'Armure, entrer dans la chambre du Don Juan. Il devait y avoir quelque chose comme ça par ici... Ah, trouvé ! J'ouvrais l'armoire qui se trouvait dans la chambre et en sortait l'énorme valise du voyageur d'opérette, l'ouvrant aussitôt. Une vague de vêtements sen échappa pour se déverser sur le sol. J'en ramassais quelques uns, les empilais sur mon épaule pendant que je faisais mon choix, puis me dirigeais vers la sortie en prenant bien soin de marcher sur l'autre idiot de dragueur au passage : qu'il s'estime heureux, j'ai pas encore décidé de le faire cuir.

**« Vous trois, rentrez avant que quelqu'un vous voie. »**

Les trois intéressés rentrèrent aussitôt dans la chambre dont je refermais la porte une fois entrée, lançant alors quelques vêtements sur Natsu et d'autres sur Happy.

**« Vous deux vous enfilez ça. Gray, tu remets ta cape : on sort.**

**-Quoi ?**, s'exclama ce dernier alors que les deux premiers obéissaient. **Tu veux nous tuer ? Un dragon au milieu d'humains c'est la lapidation assurée !**

**-Parce qu'un mec qui perd son bras et sa jambe c'est mieux ?**

**-C'est plus discret !**

**-Euh, Lucy... »**

Nous nous retournions vers Natsu et Happy qui avaient enfin enfilé ce que je leur avait lancé. Happy avait arrangé comme il pouvait les étranges chaussures du Don Juan à ses pattes afin de paraître plus grand, même s'il semblait être un nain du point de vue humain, et avait caché sa fourrure bleue sous une cape à double-pans – un devant et l'autre derrière – ses pattes sous des gants improvisés et ses grands yeux derrière une sorte de masque. Quant à Natsu, je lui avait fait enfiler une cape épaisse à effet de fourrure au dessus d'une grand chemise noire aux manches se terminant en gants aux doigts suffisamment longs pour cacher ses griffes. Je lui avait également fait mettre un étrange couvre-chef qui faisait un peu style chapeau russe, juste question de cacher ses cornes, et des bottes. Pourquoi les bottes ? Parce que ça fait con les claquettes quand on est aussi couvert, c'est juste une question de style. Je retenais un léger rire devant leur dégaine – de toutes façons les seuls vêtements assez larges pour cacher leurs attributs étaient forcément particuliers – mais finalement me tournais vers Gray avec un sourire plein d'assurance.

**« Alors, toujours monstrueux ?**

**-Monstrueusement ridicule**, soupira Gray. **Assez pour qu'ils paraissent humains. Va pour ça, mais je peux savoir ce que tu as en tête ?**

**-Le restaurant d'Elfman. »**

Gray prit un air boudeur.

**« Ma cuisine est meilleure que la sienne.**

**-Pire que toi c'est impossible**, coupais-je, **Et puis s'il tient un restaurant c'est qu'il cuisine bien. Fait pas ta tête de mule et ramène toi, mon estomac crie famine.**

**-À table ! »**, s'exclama Happy en se précipitant vers la porte.

Évidemment, au bout de deux pas il s'étala de tout son long par terre. Natsu et moi échangions un regard avec un sourire amusé avant de prendre chacun une patte de Happy pour le relever et lui permettre de se tenir debout. Nous nous dirigions vers l'extérieur sans attendre Gray, mais celui-ci finit par abandonner. Il jeta la nourriture immonde dans la poubelle, ferma la fenêtre puis la porte à clé une fois sorti et nous rejoint d'un pas pressé. Nous traversions le village d'un pas assez lent pour paraître tout à fait normaux, discutant joyeusement. Natsu semblait avoir retrouvé de sa joie de vivre après notre discussion et commençait à sourire plus naturellement, surtout lorsque je rabattais le clapet à Gray en ressassant le passé. Nous finissions par arriver à la place : tous les magasins étaient fermés exceptés deux, dont le fameux restaurant. Nous y entrions, et je pouvais voir d'un rapide coup d'œil qu'il n'y avait encore personne, excepté deux villageois dans un coin de la pièce et une jeune femme accoudée au comptoir à discuter avec le cuisiner. Je les reconnaissais évidemment tout de suite à leur chevelure blanche : Mirajane et Elfman. Nous nous avancions vers eux, et la jeune femme se tourna aussitôt en nous entendant.

**« Bienvenue ! Oh, re-bonjour vous deux.**

**-Bonsoir**, fis-je avec un grand sourire. **Il vous reste des tables ?**

**-À cette heure autant que vous voulez**, répondit Mirajane. **Nous dînons bien plus tard dans le village. Mais venez, installez-vous ! »**

Mirajane se releva du comptoir sous le regard sévère d'Elfman et nous indiqua une table juste à côté. Je faisais signe aux autres de s'installer alors que la jeune femme m'apportait une carte que je regardais vite fait.

**« Et bien... Nous allons simplement prendre le plat du jour.**

**-Voyons, un deux... Quatre plats du jour. »**

Elfman hocha la tête pour toute réponse tout en s'appliquant à préparer nos plats. Mirajane en profita pour venir discuter avec nous, profitant d'une place libre à la table pour s'asseoir.

**« Alors vous n'étiez pas seuls ?**

**-Et non**, répondis-je, **nous voyageons à quatre.**

**-Et c'est ton petit copain ? »**

Mirajane pointa du doigt à côté de moi. Je tournais les yeux et mon regard croisa celui de Natsu. Nous virions soudainement au rouge et je secouais vigoureusement la tête.

**« N-non, pas du tout, je suis célibataire !**

**-Alors dépêche-toi de sortir avec lui parce qu'il est vachement craquant**, fit Mirajane avec un rire.

**-Mirajane ! »**

La jeune femme rentra la tête dans les épaules à l'entente de la voix de son frère mais se contenta de sourire et de reprendre un peu de son sérieux et toute sa douceur et son amabilité.

**« Comme vous êtes arrivés tous deux en tenant la main de cet enfant déguisé je pensais que vous étiez ensemble.**

**-Ce n'est pas le cas, cet enfant est mon... euh...**

**-C'est son filleul**, mentit Gray en volant à ma rescousse.

**-Voilà, c'est ça.**

**-Oh... »**

Mirajane prit un air pensif puis reprit son sourire rayonnant :

**« Au fait, je m'appelle Mirajane Strauss, enchantée. Et le cuisinier c'est Elfman, mon frère.**

**-Ton frère ?**, fis-je avec surprise.

**-C'est vrai qu'il y a une petite... très petite ressemblance**, renchérit Gray en fixant leurs cheveux.

**-Ah ?**, fit Mirajane.

**-Moi c'est Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. Et voici Happy, Natsu et...**

**-Gray Fullbuster**, coupa Gray pour éviter que je ne l'appelle le p'tit Gray à nouveau.

**-Nous voyageons on direction de la grande ville voisine.**

**-Cette ville avec une tour ? »**

Mirajane se redressa un peu avec un sourire un peu triste mais ne dit rien. Il y eut un court silence avant qu'Elfman ne l'interpèle. Elle se releva, allant prendre les plat et s'empressa de nous les apporter d'un air jovial.

**« Voilà ! Vous m'en direz des nouvelles, c'est la spécialité de mon frère.**

**-Ça sent boon ! »**, s'exclama Happy avec les yeux brillants.

Gray prit un air boudeur, m'arrachant un rire, avant que je ne baisse les yeux vers le plat : une délicieuse odeur s'échappait d'une généreuse tranche de magret de canard dont on avait gardé le gras. Il n'y avait aucune sauce, aucun artifice particulier, juste une bonne tranche de viande juteuse à souhait avec quelques herbes pour relever un peu son goût accompagnée de quelques légumes sautés baignant dans le saignant. Je prenais les couverts d'un air tout à fait satisfait : au moins tout cela semblait cuit et avait une odeur. Je portais un morceau de viande et un ou deux légume à mes lèvres...

**« Mmmh, ch'est délichieux !**

**-Enfin de la nourriture !**, renchérit Natsu.

**-Héé, je vous en ai aussi fait**, rétorqua Gray.

**-C'était pas mangeable. »**

Gray lança un regard noir à Happy alors que Mirajane, Natsu et moi nous métions à rire joyeusement. Nous poursuivions notre repas en discutant joyeusement avec Mirajane, et nous continuions même de parler après manger tandis que quelques personnes, bien que rares, s'arrêtaient au restaurant pour manger. Après un moment Mirajane se stoppa, me fixant avec attention.

**« Euh... Il y a un problème ?**, hésitais-je.

**-Tu as les formes parfaites.**

**-Hein ?! »**

Avant que je n'ai pu dire quoique ce soit elle m'avait attrapée par la main et me tirait en haut d'escaliers semblant mener au second étage sous les regards surpris de Natsu, Happy et Gray. Elle me tira dans sa chambre et refermant la porte derrière elle s'approcha de moi en commençant à déboutonner mon chemisier.

**« M-mais ?! »**

Je la repoussais aussitôt et reculait en croisant mes bras du ma poitrine d'un air surpris.

**« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?**

**-Retire tes vêtements.**

**-Hein ?! »**

Elle ouvrit une grande armoire et sortit un carton de la penderie, l'ouvrant pour en sortir quelques vêtements qu'elle me jeta.

**« Et met ça ! »**

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et sortit soudainement. Je restais un moment silencieuse mais finalement abaissais les yeux sur les vêtements. Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est que j'essaie ces vêtements ? … Pourquoi pas ? Je commençait à retirer mes vêtements avec un sourire, et après un instant me retrouvais affublée d'une tenue étrangement rock, pour ne pas dire complètement trash, par du tout le genre de choses que j'imagine Mirajane porter. Je m'approche d'un miroir pour m'admirer, et finalement décide avec un gloussement de descendre voir ce que les autres en penseraient. À peine arrivais-je en haut des marche que les garçons et Mirajane avaient déjà les yeux rivés sur moi. La jeune femme se redressa avec un air tout à fait enchanté.

**« Superbe, ça te va à ravir !**

**-Vraiment ?**, fis-je avec un sourire. **On pourrait me prendre pour une démone. »**

À cette réflexion Gray laissa échapper un ricanement. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de profiter plus des réactions de mes camarades car Mirajane arrivait déjà sur moi, m'indiquant de remonter.

**« Je te donne cette tenue, mais il y en a d'autres, va les essayer !**

**-T-tu es sûre ?**

**-Vas-y ! »**

En un rien de temps et sans vraiment m'en rendre compte je m'étais emportée dans les essayages de quelques tenues étranges que Mirajane semblait décidée à me donner. Après la tenue rock trash je me retrouvée affublée de vêtements qui faisait un peu jeune des rues avec une pointe de rap dans le style et quelques accessoires loufoques entre ange et démon, passais à l'accoutrement assez classe et sexy, revenais à une tenue étrange assez gothique lolita... Alors que j'avais remis la tenue rock pour profiter des commentaires de mes compagnons – entre Gray que je parvenais à faire rougir d'un rien, Natsu qui riait aux éclats et Happy qui me raillait et à chaque fois se prenait une baffe c'était plutôt comique – un cri provint de l'extérieur, nous stoppant dans notre jeu.

**« Les démons sont parmi nous ! Approchez, ils sont là ! »**

J'échangeais un regard inquiet avec Happy, Natsu et Gray, et finalement nous nous levions assez précipitamment. J'attrapais le sac dans lequel Mirajane avait rangé les vêtements pour que je puisse les emporter, puis nous nous retrouvions à l'extérieur du restaurant avec les autres clients. Des fenêtres s'étaient ouvertes, des familles étaient sorties, un murmure inquiet parcourait la foule. Peut-être qu'en temps normal personne n'aurait répondu, tout le monde en aurait rit, mais en cette période l'évocation du Démons angoissait les famille et paniquait les plus inquiets. Mirajane et Elfman se frayèrent un chemin vers nous alors que nous fixions cet homme au centre de la place qui parlait d'une voix terriblement forte.

**« Ils sont là, ils sont entrés dans le village par la forêt ! Quatre monstres ! »**

Cette fois-ci c'était certain, il parlait de nous. Je faisais signe à Gray et Natsu qui s'empressèrent de hocher la tête. Natsu attrapa Happy et le tira avec lui et nous nous glissions à travers la foule pour tenter de nous enfuir. Mais à peine avions-nous parcouru quelques mètres que le crieur referma le terrible piège :

**« Ils sont là ! »**

Tout le monde s'écarta soudain et nous nous retrouvâmes encerclés, coincés près d'une façade. Natsu, Happy à sa gauche, me pris par l'épaule pour me rapprocher de sa droite et Gray colla son dos au mien pour que nous puissions faire face à la foule et ne perdre aucun de leurs mouvements. J'avais les doigts fermement serrés sur la clé de l'Armure, je sentais les ailes de Natsu très légèrement entrouvertes dans mon dos, prêtes à être déployées. Gray avait découvert ses bras et ramené ses mains devant lui pour se préparer à lancer un sort et j'entendais Happy gronder d'un air menaçant, prêt à sortir les griffes s'il le fallait. Les regards étaient tous fixés sur nous, des regards terrifiés. Le crieur continuait de beugler ses insultes :

**« Ces monstres se sont infiltrés pour vous tuer dans votre sommeil !**

**-Avez-vous une preuve de ce que vous avancez ? »**

Je tournais la tête pour voir avec surprise Mirajane qui s'était avancée, l'air sévère. Avant qu'il n'y ait la moindre réponse une pierre m'arriva soudain dessus. J'eus à peine le temps de la voir, de pousser un cri de terreur, qu'une ombre s'abattit devant moi. Un couvre-chef vola à quelques mètres dans la foule... Natsu avait déployé juste à temps son aile comme un écran devant moi, me protégeant du projectile. Il la replia doucement, le regard haineux et laissant échapper un grognement menaçant tout en cherchant des yeux le responsable de cette attaque. Des cris échappèrent de la foules et nous pouvions entendre l'autre continuer de s'époumoner au dessus de cette panique générale :

**« Ils sont là, ce dragon, ce chat-garou, cette liche ! Et elle... »**

Le silence retomba alors que le crieur s'était frayé un chemin au travers de la foule. Il me faisait à présent face, et à cette distance je pouvais entrapercevoir, très discret au coin de ses lèvres, un sourire moqueur.

**« Cette femme, la Reine des Démons ! »**

Cette fois-ci la panique fut complète. Les familles se précipitèrent à l'intérieur des demeures, les plus teigneux – nombreux malheureusement – nous criaient des injures. Monstres ! Monstres ! Je plaquais mes mains sur mes oreilles, sentant les larmes monter à mes yeux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devais-je subir cela de la part du peuple duquel je provenais ? Je suis humaine moi aussi ! Et plus important encore : comment osaient-ils traiter mes amis de monstres ? Gray était peut-être froid mais il était attentionné, Happy était le plus adorable des compagnons, et Natsu... Natsu était sans doutes plus humain que tous ceux qui se trouvaient ici. Je fermais les yeux pour ne plus voir la foule en folie, les pierres qui pleuvaient sur les ailes protectrices de Natsu, Gray qui menaçait de ses pouvoirs de geler le premier qui s'approcherait trop, Happy qui feulait après un idiot qui voulait passer au delà de cette première menace...

**« … Pourquoi... »**

Je tirais soudainement sur la clé à mon porte-clé, la ramenant devant moi : mes yeux emplis de larmes l'étaient tout autant de colère contre ces idiots qui osaient traiter plus humains qu'eux de monstres.

_**« Porte des enfers qui ferme ma demeure, ouvre le chemin à mes fidèles sujets ! »**_

Je fis un mouvement dans le vide et un bruit se fit entendre comme un verrou s'ouvrant. À nouveau apparut dans un sombre éclat devant moi l'armure qui, de toute sa hauteur, surplombait la foule et menaçait de sa terrible haches aux ailes d'argent. Natsu s'écarta, les ailes toujours largement déployées, me fixant avec surprise suite à cette réaction. La foule cessa de tenter de s'approcher et au contraire eut un mouvement de recul. Mais il continuait de crier ce mot. Monstres ! Monstres !

**« SUFFIT ! »**

La hache de l'armure s'abattit avec fracas. Le pavé se brisa en deux avec un boucan du diable, et le silence s'abattit soudain sur la foule. Je restais un moment silencieuse, les épaules tremblantes. Gray se tourna vers moi d'un air inquiet.

**« Lucy...**

**-On reprend la route, va chercher nos affaires. »**

Il sembla hésiter un instant mais finalement obéit, ramenant sa cape sur lui et se pressant vers l'auberge. La foule s'écarta sur son passage face à la menace de la terrible armure noire. Je fis signe à Natsu de se détendre, ce qu'il fit aussitôt en repliant ses ailes mais les laissant assez ouvertes pour pouvoir me protéger d'un autre projectile s'il y avait besoin. Je fis signe à Happy de grimper sur mes épaules : il se glissa hors de son déguisement pour m'escalader de quelques bonds et se tenir à mon épaule droite, tendis que je collais presque la gauche à l'armure qui avançait à ma demande pour me protéger d'éventuelles attaques. Natsu suivait, juste derrière, et nous commencions à partir dans un lourd silence. Je ne pouvais plus supporter tout cela, être traitée de monstre passait encore, après tout je voulais devenir la terrible reine des démons. Mais voir des amis, de ceux qui ne feraient pas de mal à un innocent, se faire ainsi traiter de monstres... Nous arrivions dans la rue principale, continuant de trancher au travers des curieux lorsque Gray nous rejoint. Je me détendais enfin lorsque nous sortions du village. Mes muscles m'abandonnèrent soudain et je sentais mes jambes se dérober sous mon poids, tombant à genou. L'Armure et Natsu eurent le réflex de tenter de me relever mais je leur faisais signe que tout allait bien. Pourtant les larmes continuaient de couler sur mes joues.

**« Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ? Ils étaient si gentils...**

**-C'est la peur. La peur de ce que nous sommes**, souffla Gray.

**-Mais comment pouvait-il savoir qui nous étions ?**, soupirais-je avec désespoir.

**-Il n'y a qu'une explication : il était lui aussi une créature des ombres. »**

Je regardais Gray avec surprise. Ils étaient donc tous contre nous ? Les ombres, les humains... J'éclatais en sanglot, cachant mon visage dans mes mains. Je sentis le contact glacé de la main gantée de l'armure sur mon épaule. Je n'avais pour moi que quelques amis injustement traités de monstres et un fidèle serviteur, bien trop peu pour espérer survivre à ce voyage. Je voulais avoir confiance mais...

**« Lucy ! »**

Cette voix ? Je relevais la tête, me retournant légèrement pour voir arriver deux ombres au loin. Leur chevelure blanche les distinguait tout de suite de n'importe quel autre humain.

**« Mirajane, Elfman**, murmurais-je alors qu'ils arrivaient à notre hauteur.

**-Vous allez bien ?**, s'inquiéta Mirajane. **Ils ne vous ont pas fait mal ?**

**-Non, tout va bien**, soufflais-je. **Mais vous devriez y retourner, nous ne sommes pas du même monde.**

**-Et pourquoi pas ? »**

Je relevais un air surpris vers Mirajane qui me souris gentiment.

**« Vous respirez et vous mangez, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de différent avec nous ?**

**-Euh... »**

Je fixais Mirajane avec des yeux brillants alors que Gray se frappait le front d'un air désespéré. Décidément p'tit Gray, tu vois jamais plus loin que le bout de ton nez, t'es un véritable rabat-joie quand tu t'y mets.

**« Et puis pour tout dire nous connaissons quelqu'un du monde des ombres...**

**-Pardon ?**

**-Notre soeur**, soupira Elfman d'un air attristé, **nous a été prise par le Roi par ma faute.**

**-Ne dis pas ça**, coupa Mirajane. **Si elle nous a été prise c'est par la seule faute du Roi.**

**-Le Roi a fait ça... »**

Mirajane amena sa main à sa bouche d'un air désolé.

**« Je ne voulais pas dire ça, désolée.**

**-Non, vous avez raisons.**

**-Mais tu es reine Lucy, nous ne devrions pas...**

**-Je ne suis pas la Reine des Démons. »**

Mirajane et Elfman échangèrent des regards surpris. Je leur souris, m'aidant de l'Armure pour me relever.

**« Je suis l'Héritière malgré mon taboo. »**

Cette fois-ci ils semblèrent d'autant plus surpris, ayant visiblement compris que je n'étais qu'une humaine à la recherche du titre ultime. Je souris de plus belle puis fit signe aux autres que tout allait bien, ou plutôt mieux. Il n'y avait pas que de mauvais humains, comme il n'y avait pas que de mauvaises créatures des ombres. Je posais ma main sur l'épaule de Mirajane avec un sourire encourageant.

**« Je vais devenir Reine, et je retrouverai votre sœur.**

**-Lucy...**

**-Merci pour le repas et les vêtements. À la prochaine ! »**

Nous n'attendions pas la réponse des deux humains, et je faisais signe à mes compagnons de me suivre. Prenant les devant, je profitais de la compagnie à mes côté d'un Natsu revigoré sur l'épaule duquel babillait déjà Happy – bien heureux d'avoir mangé à première vue – Gray juste un peu plus derrière qui glissait des regards embarrassés vers l'Armure. Je fis un dernier signe d'adieu à Mirajane et Elfman. Oui, il y aura des hauts et des bas, mais je le savais quand j'ai souhaité devenir Reine des Démons. Je n'allais pas arrêter ici mon voyage.

* * *

Enfin le chapitre 5 !

Quand je vous dis que ça ne me sert pas à grand chose de m'imposer des dates d'envoi, je finis toujours par oublier... Enfin pour en revenir à ce chapitre, je suis assez déçu de la fin que j'en ai fait, mais comme je ne trouvais pas d'autre moyen sur l'instant, c'est fait c'est fait on me dira. (Non ce n'est pas une faute de répétition...)

Alors oui j'en ai reçu des commentaires là, dont notamment certains très longs à lire... Je pense que tu ne seras pas étonné Namuria si je te dis que j'ai finis par avoir un peu la flemme de te lire, mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai tout lu ! En plusieurs partie mais tout quand même hein. U_U Quand j'attendais des commentaires constructifs je n'en attendais pas tant pour autant, mais ça fait plaisir à voir. xD Je vais m'efforcer de répondre au mieux à tous commentaires nécessitant selon moi réponse, mais dans un premier temps puisque j'ai de l'inspiration pour écrire des choses qui servent à rien, je me lance !

Ce chapitre précise un peu plus les relations entre deux camps : les humains (plutôt neutres) et les créatures de la nuit (évidemment on prend ça plus dans un alignement chaotique que bon...). Pour information pour ce qui est de l'époque, ce n'est pas le moyen-âge pas d'inquiétude, ce n'est pas le présent pour autant... En fait ce n'est pas une époque connue, étant donné que la guerre entre les créatures de l'ombre et celles de la lumière (est-ce qu'elles apparaîtront ? À vous de voir, haha) est plutôt importante il est évident que leur existence ne passe pas inaperçue parmi les humains, aussi c'est un temps qui mélange un poil des époques passées avec l'époque présente, bien que concrètement le village puisse encore se placer dans un contexte présent... Je préciserai peut-être plus cela par la suite, je n'y ai pas plus pensé sur ce point-là puisque c'est loin d'être le plus important.

Au passage sachez qu'un passage de ce chapitre et accessoirement son titre a une forte inspiration d'un court passage d'une vidéo vocaloid (je ne suis pas fan, c'est ma sœur qui me l'avait montrée une fois), les petits malins le trouverons peut-être~ (Pour autant le titre du chapitre n'a pas rapport avec le titre de la vidéo, loin de là)

Mais passons, place aux commentaires !

**Lama -** Hii, pleurs pas. (/°-°)/ Je sais je suis trop lent, désolé. T_T C'est accessoirement pour ça que j'ai quelqu'un derrière qui m'engueule régulièrement sur ça pour que j'avance, c'est déjà bien que j'ai réussi à aller si loin, alors pas de soucis je ne m'arrêterai pas en si bon chemin ! Mais en effet faire confiance aux dates avec moi c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée... ._. Je vais néanmoins essayer de faire un gros effort. ^^ Pour rattraper mon retard par ailleurs j'essaie d'avancer le sixième chapitre pour l'envoyer avec un peu d'avance, en te remerciant pour ton enthousiasme.

**Amarelyne Potter - **Merci beaucoup, j'avais peur qu'au contraire mon univers ne soit pas assez planifiée mais ça me rassure de voir que si. ^^' Pour tout dire, n'étant pas fan du couple Nalu (ça veut pas dire que je l'aime pas ce couple, disons que je suis toujours plus intéressé par un couple complètement à côté de la plaque que par les couples originaux ._. *sort*) je me suis concentré sur les éléments que je trouvais les plus importants et intéressants, dont cette rencontre particulière et leur complicité qui donne plus de piment aux histoires. Après, pour la suite, rien de prévu à l'avance sur les relations de ces personnages alors j'espère que j'arriverai à improviser dans le sens de ce qu'attendent les lecteurs. x)

**Namuria (puisqu'il faut bien y répondre et que ça crève l'écran) -** Alors oui je fais des fautes, des fautes partout, je me rassure du fait que ça ne gêne pas la lecture mais il faudra que je songe à me relire un jour, vraiment désolé ! Pour ce chapitre je n'ai pas relu, je dois avouer que je me presse un peu de l'envoyer pour me sentir plus soulagé dans l'avancée du chapitre 6 (Qui avance, oui il avance, youpiii ! Qu'est-ce que je fous moi... -_-') mais je suis ton conseil et tente de me relire pour le sixième chapitre, néanmoins tu avoueras que c'est plus difficile de voir ses propres fautes que celles des autres, et c'est difficile d'éviter d'en faire une ou deux surtout quand on écrit vite, je me dis qu'il faudrait que je ralentisse la cadence un jour... Même dans mes commentaires j'en fait des fautes, c'est dire. Mais passons les fautes, c'est pas ce qui est le plus intéressant dans tes commentaires, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais donc tenter de ne rien oublier, mais je ne garantis rien.

Alors en effet le style à la première personne peut déplaire fortement, dans la plupart des cas d'ailleurs une personne qui écrit depuis un moment n'apprécie pas de lire ce genre de textes, je suis déjà flatté que malgré tout tu ais lu mon textes. Mais voilà, il se trouve que cela fait bien 7 ou 8 ans que j'écris inlassablement (j'y ai passé des nuits blanches avec ma sœur, c'est dire) et des styles d'écriture j'en ai expérimenté, que ce soit à la troisième, à la première ou même à la deuxième personne. Et il se trouve que je n'ai trouvé aucun style meilleur pour la description des sentiments que la première personne, sentiments que j'ai souvent tendance à trop laisser de côté dernièrement d'où mon désir d'écrire à la première personne dans cette histoire qui d'autant plus m'intéresse plus que bien d'autres que j'ai pu écrire (je ne l'aurai pas envoyé sur internet si ce n'était le cas, c'est vrai...).

Pourquoi donc Lucy ? Eh bien parce que même en étant un homme il se trouve que j'ai des préférences pour les personnages féminins. U_U' Et pourquoi pas après tout ? Ma sœur ne joue bien que des personnages masculins. (Je sens déjà ceux qui connaissent notre forum me dire qu'ils sont tous homos ses personnages, eh bien figurez-vous que non, même si elle fait des personnages comme votre très cher Gray/Grey homo ça ne l'empêche pas de faire des personnages hétéros... Je parle pour rien dire ?) Il est vrai que j'aurai pu inverser les rôles de Lucy et Natsu pour finalement jouer Natsu plutôt que Lucy, ou même tout simplement ne pas jouer ces personnages que je ne connais pas parfaitement et plutôt me concentrer sur un personnage comme Aries ou Lisanna qui me convient bien mieux, et figurez-vous que je songe me lancer dans une histoire de ce genre avec uniquement des personnages secondaires plus tard, malgré tout cette fanfiction nécessitait un certain type de personnages déjà dans un premier temps (donc Aries passait directement en hors jeu) et je dois avouer que je profite beaucoup des conseils d'une fan du manga. (Accessoirement fan incontestée de Nalu, donc la pauvre Lisanna que j'apprécie tant a fini à la poubelle, même si je tiens à en faire quelque chose au bout d'un moment je pouvais toujours rêver pour en faire le personnage principal de Pandémonium... monde cruel.)

Les passages d'un temps à l'autre sont peut-être certes embêtants, je sais que je devrais y prêter plus attention : vois-tu il se trouve qu'il est possible de faire ce genre de passage d'un temps à l'autre plus d'une fois dans un texte lorsque c'est bien maîtrisé, sur un texte plus court comme une réponse de jeu de rôle (si tu vois de quoi je parle) cela m'est en effet plus aisé, mais sur un chapitre complet je dois avouer qu'il peut m'être arrivé parfois d'embrouiller des esprits, si c'est le cas j'en suis plus que désolé, d'où l'intérêt que je relise mon sixième chapitre. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles, pour voir si cela ne te gêne plus, après si déjà la première personne t'as déplu je ne te garantis rien puisque tout est évidemment question de goût, et tu sembles d'ailleurs en avoir des plutôt complexes, c'est plaisant de voir qu'il y a encore des gens comme ça, d'où le fait que je te remercie une fois d'avoir au moins lu le début de cette histoire.

Maintenant mettons de côté les questions de style et de fautes, j'y reviendrais si je me rend compte que j'ai oublié quelque chose mais je ne pense pas... J'ai lu au début d'un de tes commentaires que tu attendais une explication à l'intégration de Natsu dans la petite escorte de l'impératrice Lucy ? Ne sois pas si impatient. ;) Chaque chose en son temps, parfois les secrets qui durent le plus longtemps sont les plus intéressants, il peut y avoir en effet une explication. Quant à savoir si elle te satisfera ou non, cela nous le saurons en temps voulu ! Mais sache que bien des parts d'ombre sont préservés sur la plupart des personnages et certaines, notamment concernant les personnages principaux, je compte les faire tenir le plus longtemps possible pour des questions scénaristiques. Je ne sais pas si toi tu lis un livre dont tu connais déjà toute l'histoire avec autant de plaisir qu'un livre dont tu ne parviens pas à deviner la fin, mais pour ma part une écriture trop naïve qui me fait deviner avant la fin d'une enquête le véritable fin mot de l'histoire cela ne m'emballe pas pour la suite. ._. Même si je le lis quand même, là n'est pas la question, je trouve frustrant de s'arrêter en cour de lecture autant que de tout deviner avant la fin... J'ose espérer que mes plans sont assez tordus pour qu'ils ne soient pas devinés en quelques chapitres, haha.

Le problème des passages de combat, oui, mon dieu je t'avoue que je m'emmerdais moi-même en les écrivant, vraiment désolé d'avoir à faire subir ça aux lecteurs... Mais cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas écrit ce genre de passage, comme je l'ai peut-être déjà précisé, et malheureusement c'est pas comme le vélo, alors le temps que je me remette dans le bain on devait bien s'attendre à ça. Je prépare quelques schémas d'écriture pour les futures confrontations, mais je ne garantis rien ! Alors forcément j'accepte volontiers les conseils. Des phrases plus courtes, en effet, sont nécessaires, mais pour les mouvements précédemment décrits il m'a été difficile de trouver autre explication, néanmoins j'y réfléchis et trouve d'autres moyens d'écrire. Éventuellement, quand j'aurai terminé (pas avant parce que j'ai déjà dû plusieurs fois relire le chapitre précédent pour avancer à cause de petites embrouilles...) je songerais à réécrire ce passage pour faciliter de futures lectures.

Toujours est-il que non, je n'ai pas voulu en à peine quelques phrases décrire tout ce qu'il se passait, pas de bol tu as mal compris sur ce point-là mais il faut dire aussi que je ne suis pas compréhensible. xD Pour tout dire j'aurai même volontiers fait cela en plus de phrases mais ne trouvant pas une construction convenant à l'image que j'avais en tête ça n'a pas marché, j'ai fait un magnifique flop...

Alors voilà tout le monde... Waouh c'est quoi ce pâté. °_° Namuria tu me contamines ! (En espérant que la contamination dure le temps de l'écriture du chapitre 6 tiens...) Toujours est-il que je vous donne rendez-vous dans mon prochain chapitre dans lequel je vais introduire un personnage que j'aime bien ; vous avez deviné lequel ? ;)


End file.
